


Only If You're Willing

by FishNunRey (ZaylaBeth)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, No Smut, Professor Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, dogwalking au, don't worry they're all of age, it was cool in my dream haha, kind of a slow burn ish, slight angst, this is literally from a dream I had so sorry if it's bad, we keep it pg here hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaylaBeth/pseuds/FishNunRey
Summary: It's hard to enjoy life when you're a full-time college student AND working practically full-time at a fast food joint that barely pays a living wage. Sophomore Rey finds herself struggling to keep her grades up, as she's been having to pull all-nighters to keep up with classes after getting home late from work. Not to mention she's barely eating because she can't afford it and doesn't have time!Professor Ren's Personal Finance class is intense. It's a gen-ed requirement that EVERYONE has to take at some point, and he's SUPER hardcore. He takes no nonsense, has high expectations, and his grading scale is harsh. Most students fight as hard as they possibly can to pass the class, and if they can't they drop it in hopes that they can take it later on with a different professor. But Rey can't afford to do that, she can barely afford to be in college at all! She can't risk dropping the class and having to stay an extra semester to retake it. What will she do?{aesthetichere♥} {Follow me onTwitter♥}





	1. Student-Teacher Conference

The red and blue numbers began to dance across the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. Rey blinked hard, trying to sort the numbers back again. She took a sip of the room-temperature coffee from her thermos and glanced up at the blurred clock. Just five more minutes before she needed to rush back to her dorm and _attempt_ to get some homework done before heading to work.

She couldn't remember the last time she took a nap, but she would give  _anything_ to lay down and close her eyes, even just for a moment. Freshman year hadn't been this stressful. She worked just as much--practically full-time considering how much overtime she did--but her homework-load wasn't as high. Sophomore year shouldn't have been so much more difficult, and yet it was.

Before she knew it, Rey's classmates were packing their bags and standing up around her. Professor Ren must've dismissed everyone. Rose put her hand on Rey's shoulder. "You heading to work after this?" She asked softly.

"Uh, yeah," Rey muttered as she sluggishly packed her notebook in her bag. She began to stand up and rubbed her eyes a couple times. Then she--

"Miss Rey."

Uh oh. That was...the voice of her Professor. Professor Ren...? Rey turned to look down at the front of the room.

"Can I speak with you for a moment before you go? It'll only take about five minutes." He gestured to his desk.

Oh no. Was Rey in trouble? Could it be because she almost fell asleep in class  _again?_ Professor Ren was a very no-nonsense sort of teacher. If a student's phone went off in class, they were out. He'd kick them out right there and then and give them a 0 for the day. If a student fell asleep, he'd do the same thing. He didn't take kindly to students disrespecting his teaching. Was he about to tell Rey he was failing her? Or was he going to ban her from coming back to class? She couldn't afford that. If she had to retake the class at another time, that might mean she'd have to enroll for an extra semester, and she  _literally_ could not afford that.

Rose stood by Rey. "Want me to stick around till you're done?" She whispered. Rey could tell Rose was worried for her.  _Everyone_ was scared of Professor Ren.

"Uhhh nah it's okay," Rey said. "I have to hurry to work after this anyway, it's easier to go by myself."

Rose nodded and walked away, following their friend Kaydel Ko Connix--they just called her Connix--out the door. Rey gulped and walked to the front of the classroom, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

The classroom was actually quite small. It wasn't a large lecture hall like other courses had, since it was a smaller college. Even though the Personal Finance course was a requirement for all Bachelor's Degrees, Professor Ren preferred his class sizes smaller so he could more easily focus on each student's progress. He seemed to hate class rosters with more than 30 students, so it was difficult to blend in when you were having a bad day.

Professor Ren gestured to the chair across his desk--he preferred to keep his desk in the classroom instead of a separate office, so he didn't have to be in close quarters with anyone. Although he was  _extremely_ intimidating, he had a quiet calmness to him as well. It was slightly...unsettling. But it also felt...comforting? Rey approached and sat down in the chair, hoping she wouldn't fall asleep on its cushions.

"I wanted to talk with you about the state of your grades," said Professor Ren as he settled down in his own seat. "You started out strong, as most of my classes do, but it's only a month into the course and your grade in my class is already dropping significantly. I took the liberty of checking your other grades, and it seems to be the same in all of your courses."

Rey sank down sheepishly in her chair.  _Thanks for rubbing it in,_ she pouted internally. She was well aware of her dropping grades, and didn't need anyone else to emphasize it for her. But the fact that he was bringing it up made her worry more that he'd force her to drop the class. And yet his tone seemed sympathetic?

"I can't help but wonder if something else is going on. Is there anything I can help with? I know I'm very strict in my class but that's how I keep you guys from taking advantage of any kindness I may offer. I get the feeling you are a hard worker, though." 

Wow, he  _was_ being nice. Rey wanted to still be shocked by it, but she just felt so comforted by his words already, so she decided to go along. "I'm paying my own way through college, so money is tight. I've been working at the burger place down the road in my down time, but they barely pay anything so I try to work extra hours whenever I can. But my workload for school is a lot higher this year so I'm pulling all-nighters like three times a week! Between work and school, I don't have any time to eat or sleep or even hang out with friends. It's kind of a stupid way to live, I know."

Before she could realize it, Professor Ren was looking very sympathetically into her eyes. He looked genuinely concerned, almost sorrowful. "That's no way to live," he said plainly. "You're young, what's the point of life if you can't enjoy it? Surely there's another job with less hours and higher pay?"

"Hah!" Rey scoffed. "You think I haven't tried? All the good jobs are taken." She sank down in her chair even more.

Professor Ren pondered for a moment, leaving Rey to wonder what he might say next. When he glanced back up at her, making eye contact, she felt a strange flutter for just a millisecond. "I have a proposition for you. If you've been paying attention in my class, you know that you can't allow yourself to suffer just for the sake of money. Make the money work for you. I'm in need of someone to walk my dog, Nina. I have way too many papers to grade in the evening, since I teach five sections of this class. I don't get to take Nina out as much as I'd like, so I'm willing to pay a decent amount to someone who can take her out for an hour every evening during the week. Something you'd be interested in?"

Whoa, Rey did  _not_ expect that. A job offer from her professor? Just like that? It seemed too easy. "A-are you sure?" She stuttered.

He nodded. "I'll pay you $75 a day. That should be more than what you make now? And less hours."

A whopping  _$75 a day??_  For only one hour?? That deal seemed too good to be true. "You're  _kidding_ me, right? I can't accept that, it's too much. I would be taking advantage of you."

Suddenly Professor Ren locked eyes with her. His stare was intense, and he maintained eye contact, not allowing her to look away. "Rey. I am willing to pay you that much because  _that'_ _s_ how much the service would be worth to me. I will  _gladly_ pay that much for my dog's health and happiness, and for your sanity as well. I suggest you accept, unless it would make you too uncomfortable to work with a professor, which I understand."

Rey pondered for a moment. It  _was_ a fantastic deal. And if anyone knew about making money, it would be her Personal Finance professor. But she didn't want to sound too eager to accept, nor did she want to seem so easily swayed after he just tried to convince her. "What are the terms?" She asked.

Professor Ren sat back in his chair with his hands in his lap. "You would simply need to stop by my apartment around five, take Nina for a walk around the park, then you can drop her off after an hour. I can pay you once a week on Fridays, after you drop Nina off. That's all, no further interactions. Don't worry."

It was so simple. "Okay, deal." Rey said without a second thought, holding her hand out to shake on it. Professor Ren smiled and reached out, shaking her hand in agreement.

"Excellent. You can start on Monday if that's enough time for you to quit your current job?"

"Definitely," Rey smiled. She couldn't  _wait_ to get away from that dumb fast food job. "Wait, should I get your address then? So I can come by on Monday?" 

Professor Ren sat up and reached for his smartphone across the desk. "I suppose we should exchange numbers anyway in case something happens when you're out with Nina. I can text you the address."

Rey nodded and pulled her phone out as well, and they put each other's numbers in their phones.

"We'll touch base again after class on Monday just to make sure everything is in order. Until then, I will place an extension on your weekend assignment until Tuesday so you can finish things at your current job. And please, get some rest this weekend." Professor Ren smiled.

This made Rey grin. Professor Ren was so scary on the surface--stern, tough, and uncaring. But one-on-one, he seemed like he might actually be a pretty decent man. Honestly, though, Rey didn't care if he was being genuine or not. She was  _that_ desperate to get out of her current situation. However, she had a good feeling about this.

They both rose from their seats and Professor Ren gestured to the door, sending her off with a polite "have a good weekend" and "get plenty of rest." Rey returned the sentiment and headed toward the building's exit. When she made it outside she found her bike, unlocked it from the rack, and hopped on to ride back to her dorm.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

"Girl, that was  _way_ longer than five minutes!" Rose shouted when Rey entered the dorm, kicking her shoes off. "Everything okay? He didn't fail you, did he??" She gasped.

Rey threw her backpack onto the bed and immediately went for her closet, grabbing her work uniform off the hanger. She was filled with new energy after this wonderful change of pace! "Not at all! He's actually... _helping_ me? I think...?" She began to change clothes, throwing her dirty ones onto the floor. "He offered me a job. One that pays  _way_ better than this stupid burger-flipping dead-end. And less hours, too."

Rose slammed her laptop shut as she sat up on her bed. "You're  _kidding._ Are you for real?? How is that possible??" She gawked.

Rey shrugged as she pulled her uniform shirt on. "I don't know! I guess he puts a lot of value in 'making your money work for you' and actually having time to  _enjoy_ life. He says no one should have to suffer just for the sake of money, and I totally agree. And all I have to do is take his dog Nina for a walk every weekday for an hour!"

Rose's mouth continued to hang open. "REY. You are SO. LUCKY. You get paid a lot to take a cute doggy for a walk every day?? That's  _incredible_ compared to your current job!! When do you start?"

"Starting Monday! Just gotta quit this job tonight. Well, maybe I'll wait till Sunday. I'll tell them my last day is Sunday, that way I can still make a little extra before I start." Rey decided.

Rose clapped her hands in excitement for her roommate, and Rey stuffed some more textbooks in her backpack. 

"Things are looking up," she smiled to herself. "Let's just hope it keeps going this way."


	2. It'll Be Fine

Ben Solo stumbled down the hallway as he struggled to keep the tower of papers from falling out of his hands. When he got to the door of his apartment, he attempted to balance the stack on one knee while fishing for his apartment key in his pockets with the other hand. As soon as the door opened, Nina came barrelling toward him with excitement. Before she could knock all the papers down, Ben quickly sat the stack on the console table and knelt down to rub her head.

"Hey, girl." He smiled. Nina could barely contain herself as her long labrador tail swished back and forth. "You ready to go out for a minute?"

He walked over to the hooks by the door, grabbing Nina's red leash. After hooking it onto her collar, they immediately hurried down the hall to go outside for a potty break. Thankfully Ben lived on the first floor, so there was no elevator trip or the hassle of taking the stairs every time Nina had to go to the bathroom. The two of them stepped out the side door, a spot specifically for animals to relieve themselves, and he grabbed a bag from the little stand to clean up after her.

_This will be much easier when someone can do this for me, with the semester picking up._ Ben thought to himself. He absolutely loved and adored his sweet Nina, but he didn't think it would be fair to her for him to ignore her the whole time he was home grading papers. Nina was a big, cuddly black lab, about six years old. She was loyal and loving and sweet, and could really use someone besides Ben for quality time. He couldn't bring himself to put her up for adoption, though. He loved her too much.

As soon as Ben and Nina made it back inside to the apartment, Ben removed Nina's leash, fed her dinner, and began to boil some water on the stove. _Pasta again,_ he decided. He was actually a very good cook and enjoyed the process, but he couldn't convince himself to cook anything too extravagant if he was just cooking for one. The only time he cooked for anyone else was when his mother would come visit, but they had an understanding that she wasn't really able to do that when the school year got too busy.

It was a lonely life, for sure. But Ben was content. He enjoyed teaching about finances and managing money, since it wasn't really taught to him growing up and he missed out on a lot of opportunities. His parents had been very wealthy, but they always just _gave_ him stuff. When he grew up, he realized that _wasn't_ the norm, and he found that to be unfair. Especially because now he had no skills to manage the money he had been given! Anyone should be able to make money if they are determined enough, he thought. So he made it his goal to learn and teach in order to provide as many people as he could with the tools to live a successful, happy life. However, this meant teaching five courses a semester, which meant 150+ students, and unique individual assignments for each. Grading papers was tedious, but Ben learned to find joy in the mundane. With Nina sleeping on the couch by his side, some music playing on the TV, and tea in hand, he would manage.

As Ben poured some pasta into the boiling water, his phone rang.

"Mom, hey," he answered. Even though his mother couldn't visit all the time, they had a tradition of calling each other on Friday nights to catch up on things and talk about their weeks. "How's it going?"

"Hello, dear." Leia beamed on the other end. "I'm doing pretty well, just volunteering at the courthouse, as usual. How were your classes this week?"

Ben smiled as he stirred the pasta and poured some olive oil into a separate frying pan. He was happy to hear that his mom, even though she was a retired politician, was still active in the court systems. Gave her something to focus on after Dad passed. "It was pretty typical," he sighed as he placed the call on Speaker and began mincing some garlic and green onions to put in the frying pan. As he minced, Nina rolled a ball into the kitchen, bumping into his leg. He glanced down and smiled at her, then remembered. "Oh! I hired one of my students to walk Nina five days a week. Now she can get some of this energy out when I'm grading papers."

Leia _loved_ Nina. She didn't have any grandchildren, as Ben was her only son, so Nina was the closest they were probably ever going to get. Leia loved dogs in general, so she was always happy to hear about Nina's well being. "That's great! Was he in need of some work?" She inquired.

Ben threw the garlic and onions in the pan to cook, then grabbed a tomato to dice. "Oh, it's a girl. And yeah, she was starting to fail all her classes because of her current job. That burger joint down the road was practically ripping her off, _barely_ paying her minimum wage and making her work almost full-time. She wasn't getting any sleep or food or anything so her grades were dropping. I decided to help her out."

There was a pause. "A girl?" Leia repeated. "And she's one of your students? Are you sure that's a good idea, or is that against any sort of protocol..?"

Ben's brow furrowed. What difference did it make if the student were a boy or a girl? It was just a job. "Why would that be..."

Then he realized what she meant. A young female student coming to his apartment, even if it were just to take the dog for a walk, _was_ a bit...questionable. "Oh." He said plainly. "I didn't think about that."

Leia chuckled. "I figured you hadn't," she explained. "I wouldn't think it's against any rules but make sure you're drawing clear boundaries. Don't want her to get any other ideas."

Ben could feel his cheeks turn red. He really didn't think about that at _all!_ Rey _was_ young--probably about 19 or 20, but hopefully not young enough to be _that_ naive. Surely she knew this was only a business agreement, right? Then again, was _Ben_ naive for not realizing the other implications the agreement could have? Suddenly Ben blinked and shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. "Don't worry," he reassured his mother, "I'm sure she understands. We're probably about 10 years apart in age anyway. There's no way anything else would come of it. I'm just helping a student out so she can continue to pursue her degree, and so she can actually retain the lessons I'm teaching."

Leia laughed again. "Your father and I were _13_ years apart, son! Don't speak too soon!"

Ben blushed even more. But now he was getting frustrated. "What do you want? Are you telling me to _avoid_ leading this girl on or are you wanting me to _date_ her??" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, Ben," Leia sighed with what sounded like a smile. "I don't know what I want. Just make sure you aren't breaking any rules, be aware of this girl's feelings, and know what your goals are. Also, I love Nina but some grandkids _would_ be nice."

"MOM!" Ben screamed.

"Ohhhh would you look at that! My favorite tv show is on. Gotta go now, son. I love you very much. Make good choices. Talk to you next week!" Leia rambled as she continued to laugh.

Ben groaned. "Bye, mother. Love you too." Then Leia hung up on him. She didn't have a favorite tv show.

As Ben placed the diced tomatoes in the frying pan and checked on the pasta, he couldn't help but worry now. Was this a mistake? He didn't help many students out, only in special circumstances. For example, he had helped out that kid Finn last semester when Finn's mother was ill and needed him to care for her. Ben allowed Finn to have a couple days of extensions on each assignment--he still wanted him to do them, as Ben thought the assignments were valuable--and had a less strict attendance policy for him when he had to be gone. This was just like that, right? Helping a student out so they can actually have a life and also achieve their goals. It was all about networking, wasn't it? That's what Ben taught in his class.

As Professor Ren, Ben was simply another person for Rey to network with in order to earn her keep and continue working toward her degree, and whatever life goal she had. He knew what it was like to not have money--even though his parents practically gave him plenty, he had spent it all in the first year of college--and he didn't want her to have to suffer the same fate. He also knew this job of walking Nina was _much_ more respectable than the job _he_ had reduced himself to at her age. He knew it would've been nice to have someone honest and reputable to help him at that age, so he wanted to be that for his own students that needed it.

Ben continued to stir the pasta sauce he was making, sprinkling in some oregano, salt, and pepper.

Rey seemed like a good kid. At the beginning of the course, her assignments were _very_ well done. Ben preferred to assign students with personal projects, like having them choose their ideal living situation and budget for that. This allowed students to define a financial goal for themselves and actually begin working for it, instead of regurgitating meaningless numbers for fake word problems. While many students tended to copy off each other, defining silly goals like "be a famous Youtuber" or "become an Instagram model", with their financial steps literally just being "gain followers and hope I get brand deals," Rey actually had a modest goal. He remembered hers sticking out to him. Her goal was to have a family, two dogs and a cat, and run a café that put its profits toward homeless shelters and foster homes. ...not that Ben had memorized her plan or anything.

The fact that Rey was struggling so hard to make ends meet was a sign that she may have been in a similar situation before college. But what was she even trying to get her degree in? Accounting or business, maybe? That would make sense if she wanted to open a café. And her Personal Finance assignments were always _very_ in depth, meaning she took it seriously. But Ben could tell something was wrong when she started turning assignments in with rushed or unfinished answers. It didn't seem like her.

Again, not that he was paying _that_ much attention, or anything.

Or was he?

Was his mother right? Did he have more interest in this student than just helping her out? Surely not. Or maybe. The thought overwhelmed him.

As Ben finished up cooking his pasta, he mixed the sauce in with the noodles and poured it into a bowl. He immediately took it to the couch, grabbing a stack of papers and a green pen. He took bites in between papers.

At one point, he made it to her assignment. Rey's. Great, now that the name was at the front of his mind, he noticed it everywhere. Why'd his mom have to get in his head like that? Suddenly he got the urge to grab his phone and text her to cancel the job.

But he couldn't do that to her. She was desperate. But...he also didn't want her to feel compromised _because_ of her desperation. 

Nina nudged Ben's arm affectionately as she sat beside him on the couch. Ben smiled. "You're right, Nina," he said as he scratched her ear, "I'm blowing things out of proportion. It'll be fine. And you'll finally have someone to take you out when I'm busy like this! It'll be good."

_ Yeah, it'll all be fine. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a doodle I did of Ben and Nina! ♥  
> 


	3. Kindness

Today was the day.

It was Rey's first day away from that awful, overly-stressful fast food job. She had told her boss on Friday night that Sunday would be her last day, no questions asked. Her boss tried to argue, saying she had to give at least two weeks' notice, but she didn't care. She knew this new job would be _so_ much better, and any sort of future recommendation letters would be better taken from an esteemed college professor than a greasy burger franchise anyway. At the end of her shift on Sunday, she quickly changed into her regular clothes in the bathroom of the restaurant and passed her smelly uniform off to her manager. She didn't even tell any of her coworkers goodbye--not like she was close to them anyway. It felt like she was riding on air when she rode her bike home that night, knowing she wouldn't have to go back on Monday!

Rey was so excited about this new job. Taking a cute dog for a walk through the park in the evenings sounded like heaven for a busy college student! She just hoped things were still locked in. Professor Ren hadn't contacted her with any changed plans, so she assumed the deal was still on. She even took advantage of the homework extension he had given her, taking the opportunity to sleep an extra few hours last night and opting to work on her homework after the walk this evening. His kind words still echoed in her mind: _you can't allow yourself to suffer just for the sake of money._ It was such a different philosophy from what other people taught. Most people said that once you reached 18 years old, you were automatically drafted into the Rat Race and doomed to work a stressful job to make ends meet for the rest of your life. She liked Professor Ren's outlook much better.

Most of her classes flew by, and Rey felt like she was actually able to focus in them! Those extra hours of sleep had done wonders for her mental health. Suddenly she felt awake and alert and ready to take anything on. It probably helped that her outlook on life was improving too. Maybe she _would_ be able to achieve that dream she had someday...

When it was time for Personal Finance class, Rey strolled into the room with her head held high. She was sure not to let Professor Ren's kindness go to her head, remembering his overall strictness and classroom policies. But she also was glad to know that someone was aware of her struggles and was willing to offer a solution. It made her feel like she was floating instead of drowning. Like someone had thrown her a life jacket and she could finally stop treading water. When she sat down in her chair, she glanced toward the front of the room to see Professor Ren sitting at his desk, sorting papers to prepare for the lesson.

Rose and Connix came to sit on her right. "You excited to start your new job today?" Rose whispered excitedly. She and Rey had both decided to keep it between them, so that no rumors would arise of a professor picking favorites or offering handouts. Even Connix wasn't aware yet, but Connix tended to be oblivious to things anyway.

Rey smiled and nodded, her nose wrinkling the way it did. She suddenly got a weird feeling, so she peeked out the corner of her eye to find Professor Ren glancing up at her. For some reason, this made her get that same fluttery feeling she got the last time they maintained eye contact. She felt her face flush and she looked back at Rose quickly, trying to play it off like she was just nervous to start her job. Rose patted her shoulder reassuringly with a big smile on her face.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

_Oh, great._ Ben thought as he accidentally locked eyes with Rey when she entered the classroom. He felt a weird twinge in the back of his head when their eyes met, and he quickly looked away. _Why_ did his mother have to plant that stupid idea in his head?? Why couldn't a man and a woman have a platonic business relationship without someone assuming more would come of it? It was ridiculous.

Ben reached for his water bottle and took a huge gulp to help clear his mind before he began teaching. He didn't want to risk slipping up while lecturing just because those thoughts were clouding his mind. It would be hard to do, though, since Rey insisted on sitting in the very center of the classroom. He decided he would do his best to focus on other parts of the room. Maybe he'd call on a lot of students today, that way he could look at them instead without it being weird that he was focusing so hard.

_Yeah, that'll work._ He said to himself. Then he clapped his hands to get the class's attention before he began teaching.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Finally, Rey could actually pay full attention in class! She listened eagerly as Professor Ren lectured, eating up all the information and scribbling it down in her notebook purposefully. She felt so awake that she was even ready to answer all of his questions, raising her hand every time he asked one. But he would call on other students instead, even ones who weren't raising their hands. Was he avoiding calling on her on purpose?

She supposed it made sense. If he was doing her a favor outside of class that not all students had access to, he might not want to seem like he was picking favorites in the classroom. _As long as he doesn't ignore me completely,_ she thought. That wouldn't do, because this class was probably the most important one she could possibly take for her future plans.

Apparently it was unconventional, but Rey wanted desperately to run her very own coffee shop someday, using the profits to benefit homeless charities and foster homes. It was a subject near and dear to her heart, and if she was going to give back, she needed to know how to manage that money properly! She also wanted to be able to have her own family someday, which meant she'd need to make enough money to be able to take care of them as well. Sure, her other business classes were important too, but this class was integral to her success.

Eventually the class ended. Professor Ren never called on her, but she figured it was for the best. When everyone stood up, Rey stayed in her seat without packing up her stuff. "You coming?" Rose asked, confused.

"I need to talk with Professor Ren to make sure this job is still happening," Rey chuckled. "Then I figure I'll just stay here to work on homework until I go there, since it's already 4:00 and he needs me to take Nina at 5:00."

Rose nodded in understanding. "Ah, okay, gotcha. Well good luck! Text me if you need me to come help or anything!" She grinned.

Rey nodded and waved as Rose ran to catch up with Connix. Then she stood and approached the front of the room.

Students were still filing out, and a couple had stayed to ask a question about the assignment. Rey let them go ahead of her, waiting patiently to speak. After Professor Ren answered their question and dismissed them politely, he looked up at Rey. "You still able to start work today?" He asked, somewhat quietly so the others wouldn't wonder.

Rey smiled and nodded. "Yup. Is it okay if I stay in here to work on homework before I head over? I could get more work done if I just ride my bike over straight from here instead of to my dorm first."

Professor Ren chuckled slightly. "Of course. I'll be here for about 15 more minutes to get my things sorted, but I leave the classroom unlocked anyway for the janitor to come by so you should be fine to stay here and work whenever you like." Then he pulled out his phone and texted the address of his apartment to the phone number he had saved for her. "I just sent you the address, let me know if you have trouble finding it. It's only a five minute drive from campus, so it shouldn't take you long to ride on your bike."

Rey's phone vibrated and she saw the text, nodding to confirm. "Sounds good," she said as she saved the address to the contact info she had for him. "Thank you again for this opportunity."

Professor Ren nodded back with a smile, then turned to his desk to gather his papers. Rey went back to her own desk, pulling out her textbook to get started on the homework he had allowed her an extra day on.

After about 15 minutes, Professor Ren had gathered his things into his messenger bag and headed for the door. "See you in a bit," he tried to say as courteously as possible, adjusting his glasses.

Rey waved with a grin. "See ya," she said calmly, before returning to her homework.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

It wasn't as hard to find his apartment as she expected. Rey surprisingly couldn't find a bike rack, so she leaned her bike up against a wall near some flower pots outside the apartment building, hoping no one would steal it. It seemed to be a decent area; very well-cared for, with a gate and a beautiful garden all around. There were apartments with children's toys on the balconies, so that meant it was probably a safe place to be. Professor Ren didn't seem the type to live in a sketchy area anyway. What really surprised her was that, if he was seriously going to be paying her $75 a _day_ _,_ why on earth did he live in an apartment building and not, like, a mansion or something??

Suddenly Rey felt a pang of nervousness. Was this too weird? She had never been to a Professor's home before. She assumed she'd just wait by the front door--probably out in the hallway--and let him bring Nina to her. Did he have a family? A wife, maybe? No, she couldn't remember a wedding ring...not that she had ever paid attention. Did he have kids? Probably not, he didn't seem like the type to have kids without also having a wife. He seemed to be pretty traditional in that sense, so he probably didn't live with a girlfriend or anything. Or boyfriend? Nah, didn't seem like that type either. Maybe he had a roommate. That wasn't frowned upon at an older age now like it used to be. But again, no. He didn't seem like the type. He honestly seemed pretty lonely, if she was being honest. He probably lived alone, by himself, with his dog and that was it. That wasn't unfamiliar to her. The loneliness.

Rey stepped into the apartment building's lobby and turned down the first hallway, looking for the apartment number. When she reached it, she held her fist up to knock on the door, but hesitated.

This still seemed too good to be true.

This wasn't going to end in disaster, was it? Her professor was being genuinely helpful, right? He wasn't going to take advantage of her or exploit her or anything? He seemed to be genuinely caring when he spoke with her. Surely he wasn't _that_ manipulative to come across so sympathetic. He seemed too nice, despite his intensity in class. She was _sure_ he didn't have it in him to be a horrible person. So with that, she resolved to just go for it, and knocked on the door.

She giggled when she could hear a slight _*_ _boof*_ from who she assumed was Nina. That was great to know, that Nina wasn't super scary or barky. Rey was excited to interact with a dog for the first time in forever, since they couldn't have pets in the dorms on campus.

The lock on the door twisted open as Professor Ren opened it. "Ah, Rey. You're here, great." He said, almost sounding relieved. Was he expecting someone else, or was he just as nervous as she was?

Before Rey could respond, a big black lab came trotting to the doorway, her long tail swishing back and forth rapidly. Rey knelt down and held her hands out. "Is this Nina? She's adorable!" She giggled as the dog licked her cheek.

A smile crept across Professor Ren's face. "Yup, that's my girl. She's _very_ friendly. Be careful she doesn't drag you down the sidewalk to greet another passerby." He chuckled.

Rey laughed as Nina kept trying to climb on her shoulders to sniff her hair. While she continued to pet her, Professor Ren stepped away for a moment and returned with a leash and some plastic bags.

"You can just take her to the park down the block. Is that okay with you?" He asked, offering her the supplies.

Rey stood up, keeping one hand on Nina's head to keep her from jumping up again so she could grab the leash and bags. "Yup, that works for me. Is it the one I passed through on my way here?"

Professor Ren nodded.

"Perfect. Yes, that's fine! I'll have her back by 6:00, right?" Rey slightly joked in a silly tone, as if she were taking Nina out on a date and had to get her back in time for curfew.

"Yes, 6:00 is good. I'll be here, grading papers." Professor Ren gestured to the massive stack on the table past the doorway. "Just text or call me if you have any trouble, you have my number."

That was a _huge_ stack of papers. Was that all just from today?? Rey didn't blame him for wanting some time to himself to get all that work done, without sacrificing Nina's playtime. "Great, okay. We'll be back in an hour then!" She smiled, clipping the leash onto Nina's collar and stuffing the plastic bags in her pocket. Professor Ren nodded kindly, sending them off with a wave and closing the door as Nina dragged Rey down the hall in excitement.

 


	4. Friends

The weather was perfect for a walk. The Fall season was really beginning to settle in, as it was the middle of September. The leaves were starting to change color and fall to the ground, and it made the park look _beautiful._ Rey couldn't remember the last time she felt so free, enjoying time in nature without feeling guilty for not getting work done. She and Nina trotted down the sidewalk through the park, with Nina stopping by every single tree possible.

The park was filled with people. Old couples going for an evening stroll, young parents taking their kids to the playground, and college students like Rey playing Ultimate frisbee across the field. It was so...peaceful. Rey thought back to freshman year of college, when her workload hadn't been so high. She still worked at that awful burger job, but she had less homework and more free time to relax with her friends. They had never gone to this park, though. They always hung out on campus, that way they weren't tempted to go out anywhere and spend money. Rey had to save as much money as possible for tuition and food.

Rey wouldn't say she had _too_ many friends, but probably just the right amount. She had her lovely roommate Rose, then there was Finn, Connix, Torra, and Tam. Torra and Tam were juniors when Rey started out, so she didn't see them anymore because they were finishing up their degrees. Connix was a nice friend to hang out with, but she wasn't very involved. Finn ended up having to drop out when his mother passed away, going home to take care of his siblings. Rose was really her closest friend, but often times Rose would go visit her sister Paige, who worked as an adjunct in the engineering department.

Rey couldn't help but wonder if Professor Ren had any friends.

Nina eagerly moved along through the park with Rey until they found a fenced-in dog park area. It was the law to keep dogs on a leash unless they were in a dog park, so they went inside and Rey removed the red leash, wrapping it around her wrist. Nina thanked her with a lick on the hand and galloped across the expanse, sniffing the butt of a little orange and white corgi who ran to get a tennis ball.

"Hold on, is that Nina??" A voice shouted from behind Rey. She spun around to see a man holding an orange leash, probably the owner of the corgi. Nina stopped at the sound of her name, then came running to the man in excitement. He knelt down with his hands out and hugged her. "It _is_ you! What're you doing out here, girl?"

Rey raised her arm in hesitation. "Um--" she began to say.

The man looked up. "Oh, did you bring her? Do you work for Ben?"

_Ben?_ Rey wondered. _I thought it was Ren. Did I hear wrong?_ "I uh, yeah. He hired me to walk Nina in the evenings during the week cause he has too many papers to grade." She said, wondering if he was still talking about the same person.

"Ah, yes. That man never stops working. So you probably know him by Professor Kylo Ren, huh?" The man stood back up to face her.

_Ben must be a nickname or something,_ Rey decided. "Yeah. I'm one of his students--" then she caught herself, realizing she probably shouldn't give that information in case it _was_ against some rule for a professor to hire a student for personal work. "I mean..."

The man chuckled. "Glad to know he still has a compassionate heart, helping students out when they need it. He's good about that," he smiled. Then he held his hand out. "My name's Poe, Poe Dameron. I'm an old friend and college roommate of Professor Ren. We don't talk much anymore, except over the summers when he's not teaching a million courses!"

Rey couldn't help but grin, feeling more comfortable by this man's friendliness. She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Dameron. My name's Rey."

"Please, Rey, call me Poe. _Nobody_ calls me Mr. Dameron." Poe laughed, then pointed to the corgi who was running up. "Oh, and that there is my boy, Bernie. Don't worry, he's friendly."

Rey smiled and knelt down to pat Bernie on the head, who was quite accepting of the gesture. "Well I'm glad Nina has a friend to see while we're here!" She exclaimed.

Poe picked up the tennis ball Bernie had dropped for him and threw it again, watching Bernie _and_ Nina race after it. "Bernie will be _so_ excited. We come here every evening after I get home from work. Unlike Ben, I don't have to take my work home with me. I'm an aeronautics engineer."

Well _that_ was pretty cool. Rey didn't meet many people much older than her, so hearing about their careers was always fascinating. It sounded like something Poe probably enjoyed, by his tone. She couldn't wait to have something like that someday.

"It worries me that Ben doesn't have anyone to hang out with sometimes," Poe added suddenly. He sounded concerned. "Do you spend any time with him, or are you just his student?"

Suddenly Rey's face flushed. "I, uh--" she stuttered, "--I'm just his student. Pretty sure we're a little too far apart in age to be peers." She tried to laugh it off.

Poe nodded in understanding, realizing the question may have been a bit too awkward. "Once you reach adulthood, age gaps don't really matter. Figured I'd ask," He chuckled.

Bernie and Nina were now play-fighting over some tug-of-war rope that was already in the field. Nina ended up dragging Bernie by the rope all the way back to Rey and Poe, but Bernie didn't seem to mind. Rey and Poe both laughed as Rey put her hands on her cheeks. "Nina! Oh, I'm so sorry Bernie!" She couldn't help but giggle.

"It's okay, he's pretty resilient!" Poe chuckled. Rey smiled, realizing that maybe Poe was right. Age gaps don't matter once your reach adulthood. She even began to entertain the thought of having him as a friend. The idea of getting to meet up and talk while the dogs played sounded pretty fun, too. She could use more of a social life now that she was done with her fast food job!

After a few more minutes of play, Rey glanced down at her phone to see that it was 5:50pm. The walk to the park was about ten minutes, so it was time they got going. She called Nina back, gave her some water that the dog park provided, and clipped the leash back on her collar. "Well, we should be getting back. Professor Ren wants me to drop Nina back off by 6:00." She explained. "It was wonderful to meet you and Bernie both! Thank you for being so kind."

Poe beamed. "Of course! I'm glad to see Nina out and about, and glad to see that Ben's helping you out. Tell him I said hi." Rey nodded and they shook hands once again before heading out.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Thankfully it was early enough in Autumn for the sun to still be up a few more hours. Daylight Savings Time hadn't ended yet, so Rey was able to walk Nina home without worrying about the dark. When they arrived back at the apartment--at 5:59pm, early!--she knocked on the door and patted Nina on the head.

It took a second, but eventually Professor Ren opened the door. He was relieved when he saw the two of them, taking the leash from Rey and releasing it from Nina's collar. "How did it go?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"It was fantastic," Rey smiled. She felt like she sounded a bit in a haze, probably because she was on such a high from her first night of freedom! "Nina was wonderful, and the park was beautiful, and oh! I met a friend of yours there."

Professor Ren paused for a moment. "Friend?" He asked, confused.

"Poe Dameron. He said he was your college roommate? He was there with his dog, Bernie." Rey explained, worrying she said something out of line. "He uh...he said to tell you 'hi' for him."

Professor Ren sighed with relief. "Ohhh Poe. That's wonderful! I couldn't think of any friend for a moment, but yes. We don't talk much during the school year. Glad you met him." He smiled, standing stiffly in the doorway with his arms behind his back because he didn't know what to do with them.

Then there was some awkward silence, with only the sound of Nina's claws clicking against the hardwood floor inside the apartment as she went for her water bowl.

"Ahem," Professor Ren cleared his throat. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I trust that means you'll come back to work tomorrow?" He joked.

Rey beamed. "Absolutely. It was really fun! And now I have plenty of time in the evening to do my homework _and_ get to sleep before 1am! I'm so excited," she began to shake with energy. When she realized she wasn't acting very professional, she stopped and stood straight, blushing slightly.

Professor Ren let out a slight chuckle. "I'm glad. Thank you again for doing this, I really appreciate it. And I know Nina does too. She deserves more attention than I can give her, but I can't bear to part with her." He turned back to see Nina sitting a few feet away, staring with her tail wagging.

_How sweet,_ Rey thought. _He really does seem like a nice guy...._ then she stopped herself. She probably shouldn't let herself get _too_ comfortable. After all, he was still her professor for the rest of the semester. Maybe it wouldn't be so weird after she was done with the course, if he was still willing to employ her. But for now, she needed to remain professional. "I understand," she bowed her head. "Well, thank you very much again for this opportunity. I look forward to taking Nina out again tomorrow!"

She looked up at Professor Ren, who was staring back at her again. There was that flutter, once again. "You're welcome," he smiled. "I suppose I'll see you in class tomorrow. Make sure you finish the assignment I gave you an extension on, and get lots of sleep. You'll need to be ready to answer questions during my lecture." He tilted his head toward her.

This made Rey blush, and she hoped _so_ badly that he couldn't see. So did that mean he _did_ intentionally avoid calling on her in class today? Perhaps he saw how many times she raised her hand to answer that he realized how eager she was to participate. They were going to make this work, she knew it. They could maintain a professor/student relationship as well as a employer/employee relationship, without it being weird. Without students spreading rumors of him choosing favorites.

It would totally work.

Rey smiled politely and nodded, turning away. "Have a good evening, Professor Ben--I mean, Ren. _Ren._ Professor _Ren._ "

She was horrified at her mistake. Did she _seriously_ just do that??? Without turning around, she hurried out of the building before he could answer.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Did she really just call him by his real name? Ben paused for a moment to see if she'd turn around after the slip of her tongue, but she hurried off instead. He backed slowly into the doorway, closing the door behind him.

He just stood there for a minute.

Poe must've told her his real name, the idiot. No one but Ben's family and close friends called him by his real name. He had done such a good job keeping up the alias "Kylo Ren," so people wouldn't lump him in with his political retiree mother. Not that there was anything wrong with Leia or the Solo family name, but he didn't want colleagues or students viewing him differently depending on their political affiliations. Leia wasn't even active in politics anymore, but although her political career was extremely successful and she was well-loved, there were still those who opposed her. Ben didn't need that kind of drama in his own, non-political career.

Still...hearing his given name from someone new was...nice. And for some reason, though he didn't want to admit it, it sure sounded nice in Rey's voice.

Nina gave a soft whine as she hopped onto the couch, waiting for Ben to join her. He obliged and sat down beside her, rubbing her belly. "So, what'd you think of your new friend, girl?" He asked. Nina wagged her tail and enjoyed the tummy scratches. "I think she'll be good for you. And both of us."

_"Professor Ben."_ The silly combination of the two names made the corners of his mouth turn up. Rey was a sweet girl, that's for sure. She clearly didn't mean any harm by it. She wasn't teasing him or trying to get anything out of him, it was obviously just a slip-up. And the fact that she had met Poe made him feel somewhat calmer. He had been doing mental gymnastics trying to figure out how to make this business agreement work without being awkward, but Poe somehow knew how to help everyone relax with his friendliness.

Perhaps Ben and Rey could end up being friends without it being an issue.

That would be nice.


	5. Attraction

Rey was relieved when Professor Ren didn't bring up her mistake the next day. She was _so_ afraid he'd say something like "don't call me that again" or "that's unprofessional, you're fired." Thankfully, he seemed to act like it never happened.

The next few days went very smoothly, about the same as Monday did. Rey was rested and energized and on top of her schoolwork, participated in class--Professor Ren actually _did_ call on her and it wasn't weird!--and walks with Nina were relaxing and fun. They would meet up with Poe and Bernie at the dog park area and chat when the dogs were running free, stopping occasionally to throw a tennis ball or pour some water for them. They didn't chat about much more than small stuff. Now Poe knew about Rey's situation and why she needed this job, and she learned more about his work as a aeronautics engineer. It was nice having someone to just chat with for that short time in the evenings.

It wasn't until Friday evening that Rey noticed Nina getting bored. Perhaps the toys in the dog park were just losing their appeal. Rey wondered if Professor Ren had any toys for Nina at home that they could take on walks. When they returned to Professor Ren's apartment after the walk, Rey decided to ask.

"We have a couple of balls and ropes around the apartment," Professor Ren glanced back from the doorway as Nina went to eat her dinner. "But they're all pretty beat up. I haven't been able to go out and get her anything new lately."

That was understandable. Rey looked and saw a stack of papers seemingly as tall as her on the coffee table! How was Professor Ren not stressed out like she had been before this job? Did he have _any_ free time? What did he do on the weekend? Surely he had _some_ free time outside of grading papers.

Professor Ren must've caught her looking at the stack of paper, clearing his throat to grab her attention. "Why don't you take Nina to the pet store to get some new toys? You could go on Monday during your walk. The store is very close to the park." He began to reach for his pocket for his wallet, pulling out some cash.

"I'm sure she'd like that," Rey shrugged, "but are you sure? I-I can't take any more of your money." She didn't want to be taking advantage of him, even though he had originally stated that she wasn't. Was he really _that_ trusting of people, just handing out cash like that?

"Nonsense," Professor Ren interjected. He also reached over to the console table by the door for an envelope with her paycheck in it, sliding the cash in the envelope and resealing it. "I trust you to pick something good. Nina will love going to the store with you and picking out some toys." He grinned.

Rey couldn't help but smile at the thought of taking Nina toy shopping. How excited she'd be! "Okay," she sighed, "as long as you trust me." ...was that too weird to say?

"Of course I trust you. You're a responsible young adult. Plus you haven't kidnapped Nina and taken her for yourself yet!" He winked jokingly.

Rey felt herself blush at the compliment about being responsible. It's all she hoped to be, with her future plans. Responsibility was one of the most important traits you could have! To her surprise, Professor Ren kept speaking before she could answer.

"I've really seen a vast improvement in the quality of your homework and your class participation. I appreciate you not taking advantage of this opportunity to just slack off. You're a good person, Rey." He locked eyes with her almost by accident, letting his stare linger for a moment. Suddenly he cleared his throat again and held out the envelope with the money. "Here, you've earned it."

Rey yanked her eyes away from his to look down at the envelope, taking it from his hand. "Thank you, Professor Ren."

"Please, you can call me Ben. Well, not in the classroom. But here, you can. Poe already outed me anyway." He smiled in a teasing way.

This sent a jolt down Rey's spine--she _knew_ he'd bring it up!! "Aw, man. I'm so sorry." She blushed even more.

Professor Ren laughed. "Really, it's okay. You've proven yourself to be trustworthy, I trust that you won't go around telling everyone. Now, head on home before it gets dark. Have a great weekend, Rey." He smiled, almost reaching to place his hand on her shoulder but refraining.

Rey smiled sheepishly and returned the sentiment, heading out the door to go home for the weekend.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Ben took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Why does she have to be so likeable???_ He groaned. He wasn't accidentally flirting with her, was he? He didn't think so. But Leia's words were still getting to his head. They had already spoken on the phone that night while Rey was out with Nina, and Leia just _had_ to mention the possibility of a romance yet again. Ben scolded her and told her to stop messing with his business agreement, but _did_ concede that Rey might end up being a nice friend. At least once the semester was over and he was no longer her teacher.

Leia had taken the liberty of reading through the rules and regulations of the college, and she didn't find anything against a professor and student having any sort of relationship, whether it be platonic or romantic. This slightly surprised Ben. He guessed he just assumed there'd be a rule, but their college _was_ pretty small and unconventional. It's not like students were throwing themselves at their professors all the time for it to be an issue to write rules about.

Ben decided that he genuinely did like Rey. As a person. She was kind, loyal, and responsible. She had a very humble demeanor and didn't take things for granted. Ben could appreciate that. He knew not all adults were that way, so when you found one who was, you held onto them. Ben had never found any women he was interested in dating, because they were always so self-centered and shallow. Now, at 29 years old, he wasn't exactly in the dating phase anymore so he had just stopped trying.

Wait, why was he thinking about dating?

We were talking about friendship here. Liking Rey as a person. Not a romantic prospect.

Maybe.

He didn't want to fall for her. He barely knew her! The only things he knew about her were from the month and a half she'd been in his class, and the _very_ brief conversations they had when she'd drop off Nina. And yet, he still felt... _drawn_ to her. And if he was being honest, he felt that way _before_ he pulled her aside to offer her that job. Her assignments always stood out to him, and she would always sit in the very center of the class, right in his view. She was very pretty, he wasn't going to lie. Not in a sexual way, like some of the other students attempted to be. Rey was very modest, wearing jeans and hoodies and having her hair down or in a bun or two. She didn't go all-out with makeup or wear low-cut shirts or anything like that. Not that there was anything wrong with girls who did, but Ben would be lying if he said it was hard not to look when girls did that. And yet among all of those kinds of girls, Rey _still_ caught his eye more.

 _Stop,_ Ben told himself. He was letting his mind wander into possibilities deeper than the platonic student-teacher, employer-employee relationship he was trying so hard to maintain. But _was_ he really trying that hard? If it wasn't against the rules, he guessed it didn't matter one way or the other. But he also really didn't want Rey to feel like he was taking advantage of her, because he wasn't. But he worried it may come across that way if he wasn't careful. The only way he would continue the way they were going is if _she_ was willing. If at any point she decided she wasn't comfortable working for him anymore, he'd let her go.

He'd...let her go.

He hoped he wouldn't have to do that.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

It was Monday, and Rey was excited. She got to take Nina to the store this evening to pick out some new toys! She couldn't wait to see how Nina would react with the large selection at the pet store. She'd probably even use some of her own money that she earned to get Nina a treat or two. After all, she was a good dog and she deserved it! Rey loved having an animal companion to spend time with during the busy school year. It was true what they said about animals being good therapy for stress, anxiety, depression, etc. Rey was definitely thankful to Professor Ren--er, Ben, she supposed--for allowing her to do this.

Was it too weird that he wanted her to call him Ben? She ended up learning from Poe that his real name was Ben Solo, and his mother was a prominent politician so that's why he went under a different name for school. It was understandable. Rey didn't know much about Leia Organa Solo, since Mrs. Solo was already retired by the time Rey was old enough to vote. But she _did_ always enjoy Leia's campaigns, from what she could remember. Either way, it didn't make a difference to her and her opinion on Ben.

 _Ben._ She _did_ like the sound of that. It was a much... _softer_ name than "Kylo Ren." It seemed to suit his personality more, from what she could tell in her interactions with him. But "Kylo Ren" _definitely_ fit for when he was acting as the no-nonsense professor in class. Overall, though, he really wasn't that menacing looking, so the name kind of had to compensate for that. He was very tall and seemed pretty muscular, which was intimidating, but he dressed so tame. His hair tended to be combed back, he wore glasses, and he always wore some sort of polo or button-down shirt tucked into his khakis. Not exactly the scariest guy around, she thought. He was actually very sweet and approachable.

Hold up, why were we thinking about that?

Anyway, it was time for Personal Finance class to start. Speaking of Ben, he was at his desk looking at his agenda, marking things down. Rey wasn't super early to class, as she didn't want it to be awkward and didn't want Ben to feel like he had to talk to her when she was the only one there. They said one or two sentences to each other after class when she would work on homework in the room, but that was about it. Still, Rey got there about five minutes early anyway just to maintain her center seat.

Then, as if he could hear her thinking about him, he glanced up from his desk in her direction. Rose nudged her with her elbow, wondering if Rey saw. Rey looked forward, trying to be as casual as possible, and Ben smiled pleasantly for just a moment.

It was like his face almost lit up, and Rey could feel her face do the same. She wondered what he thought of her after working for him and being so active in class this past week. He was definitely growing on her, and she wondered if she was doing the same to him.

After the hour was up, the class was dismissed and Rey said goodbye to Rose and Connix as usual. When the room emptied, Rey was looking down at her notebook. Suddenly she realized Ben was making his way to her desk.

Ben sat down on the desk diagonal from her, crossing his arms. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked nice...wait no. Stop. "Still planning to take Nina to the store today?" He inquired casually. It was almost as if he didn't care anymore if others heard them talking about it?

Rey smiled politely. "Sure thing!" She beamed. "What kinds of toys would you say she likes the most?"

Ben adjusted his glasses, looking out ahead of him. "She used to _love_ this one squeaky stuffed animal she had. But she played with it so much that she ripped a hole in it and the squeaker fell out. She was devastated." Then he chuckled. "I would've fixed it myself, but I don't know how to sew."

Rey could fix that. She knew how to sew like her life depended on it--because sometimes, it did! Sometimes, between foster homes, she wouldn't be able to get new clothes and had to settle for the old ragged ones she had. She learned to fix them up and make them last a good 6 months to a year longer. But Ben didn't know that. Not yet.

"I'll see if I can get her one of those, then!" Rey smiled, trying to take her mind off her past. "Thanks for the tip."

Suddenly, Rose came running back into the classroom. She paused at the sight of Professor Ren sitting on the desk and talking to Rey so casually. They both looked at her, surprised. "I--sorry! I think I left my phone in here." She stepped to the desk beside Rey, reaching under it and pulling her phone out. "There it is! Sorry, I'm going now." She said awkwardly.

Ben glanced at Rey with a concerned look. "It's okay," Rey reassured him. "She knows I'm working for you. But she's the only one, I promise."

"Yes, I promise I haven't told anyone!" Rose chimed in. "I think it's cool that you're helping my girl out." She beamed.

Ben let out a sigh of relief, smiling back at Rose. "Okay," he said simply. Rose waved and turned around to head out the door.

Suddenly Rey felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She slid it partially out to glance at the preview. It was from Rose?

_**\- Rose Tico | 4:05pm -** _

**Girl, we need to talk after you get home from work! I need** **details!!**

This made Rey blush and she quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket. What was _that_ supposed to mean??

Ben cleared his throat and stood up, turning back to his desk. "I should head home and feed Nina before you get there to pick her up. See you in a bit," he said.

Rey nodded and continued with her homework, trying not to dwell on Rose's comments.


	6. Nina's New Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness you guys' comments here and on Twitter are SO SWEET!!! They seriously make my day. I know I'm cranking out chapters pretty fast, so I'm trying not to burn out. But I've been home sick the past few days with lots and lots of time on my hands, so I might as well write lol. Thank you all SO much again for reading and leaving your lovely comments! I hope you have a wonderful day, and I will probably have the next chapter up soon haha!! ♥ ♥ ♥

Nina was ready.

She was confused when the Rey girl took her past the park, but knew _exactly_ what was about to happen when they came upon the entrance to the big building with the dogs and cats on the sign. Time to enter the _greatest_ _building ever._

The Rey girl looked down at her with a smile on her face. Nina wagged her tail rapidly in anticipation. "You ready?" The girl asked. Nina wagged her tail even faster, dancing back and forth on her paws to signal her excitement. Then they stepped inside.

It. Was. GLORIOUS.

So many things to look at and sniff!! There were long aisles filled with objects and lots of sounds from humans talking to birds chirping, and Nina was ready to take it all in!!

She couldn't remember the last time she had been to the big building. Her Ben loved her, but he couldn't always take her. She's pretty sure he went by himself on his way home from work just to grab food for her and stuff, but it felt like _ages_ since she had been here. Did this mean the Rey girl was going to let her pick out new toys and treats??

The Rey girl guided her along the aisles, letting her sniff _everything._ Nina appreciated that. No need to rush, this was a big event!! There were so many toys--balls, ropes, bones, chew toys, stuffed animals, squeak toys, and more. Which one would she choose??

There was a blue and red tennis ball she liked, so she picked that up. The Rey girl was nice and let her hold it for a bit. Then there was a red frisbee with a funny black sunburst-shaped symbol on it. That was pretty cool, so she dropped the ball and picked that up. The Rey girl laughed and picked the ball up, placing it in her shopping basket thing. Nina decided to hand the frisbee off to her too for safe keeping.

Next, Nina found a stuffed animal. It reminded her of the old squeak toy she had. It was some brown shaggy animal that kind of looked like a bear mixed with a dog or something. Nina picked it up to see if it squeaked--and it did!! Oooooh, this would be the best toy yet!! She couldn't wait to chew on it and throw it around like her old chewie one.

"Okay, that's probably good for now, girl. Three toys is a good amount. We don't wanna lose any toys when we go to the park!" The Rey girl said. Nina's tail lowered. She was sad she had to settle for only three toys, but she supposed it made sense. Didn't want her friend Bernie taking any of her toys home with him! "Wanna pick out some treats?" The Rey girl asked.

 _Treats???_ Nina's ears perked up at the word. That was _the_ magic word right there! This Rey girl was the _best!!_ She liked her. Nina's tail started wagging at turbo-speed and she jumped up, resting her paws on the Rey girl's stomach. The Rey girl laughed and patted her on the head, giving her a quick little smooch on the nose.

The two of them hurried to the treat aisle, and Nina went straight for the box that looked like the one her Ben had at home. They were those juicy bacon-flavored strips he used to give her. He still treated her with one from time to time, but not as often as he used to. She sniffed the box eagerly until the Rey girl picked it up and put it in the basket.

"Great, and how about one of those chew bones?" She asked.

Nina loved those too!! Much better than those smelly rawhides that cut up her gums and mouth any time she tried to eat them. The Rey girl grabbed a two-pack of chew toys shaped like bones and put them in her basket.

This girl was the best!! Nina loved her already. She loved her the moment she met her, but she loved most people that way. This Rey girl was different, though. She was nice and sweet and caring, and Ben seemed to like her too. Nina knew her Ben needed someone like that besides his mom. She could tell her Ben liked this Rey girl too, so Nina held out hope that the Rey girl would stick around for a long time!

The two of them went through the checkout line and the nice lady behind the counter gave Nina the stuffed animal to hold. Nina held her new squeak toy proudly as she and the Rey girl strolled out of the big building and back home.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Rey loved Nina. Nina was the purest, most innocent creature to ever enter her life and she couldn't believe she was in this position now! Their trip to the pet store was brief but fun, and Rey felt so content watching the sweet dog pick out the toys and treats she liked. Ben had given her enough cash for toys, but since he didn't ask her to buy treats, she used her own earned money for that part and planned to give the extra cash from him back. It helped that the toys Nina happened to choose were cheap, except for that shaggy brown squeak toy. But she was willing to spend more on that since Ben said Nina loved squeak toys.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Ben opened the door and Nina immediately trotted inside with that squeak toy in her mouth. "Hey, that's just like the one she had that broke!" He smiled.

Rey chuckled. "Yeah, what even is that, anyway?" She asked. It was a strange looking toy, that's for sure.

Ben shrugged. "Some character from a movie. Chewbacca, I think his name is? I don't know, I never saw the movie." Then he stepped away from the door frame. "Want to come set those things down on the table? That way I don't drop it all when you hand it to me," he laughed.

He had never invited her inside before. Was that too weird? It had only been a week since Rey started working for him. Then again, a week was probably plenty of time. She'd probably have to come in sometimes at _some_ point to drop stuff off, especially if she took Nina to the pet store more often. She decided to go for it and stepped inside, heading for the dining table to the left.

Ben left the door open and came to the table, helping get the box of treats out of the bag and placing it on the counter. "You got her some treats too? Thanks, I was meaning to do that at some point soon." He smiled.

"Oh! Yeah, but don't worry. You only gave me money for toys, so I used my own money on the treats. Here's your change from the toys," Rey fished the cash out of her pocket and held it out to him.

Ben stopped and looked at her, almost in disbelief. Was it weird that she didn't spend all of the money he gave her? Was he insulted that she had made the purchase the way she did? "Keep it," he grinned. "You really _are_ trustworthy, huh?"

Rey smiled sheepishly, realizing that his response was because she had done something _good._ Did he not meet many honest people? Wasn't what she did a normal thing to do, or was she some sort of exception? "Oh, well. Okay, thanks." She shrugged as she put the cash back in her pocket.

"Thanks again for taking Nina, I know she loved it." Ben glanced over as Nina was throwing the Chewbacca toy across the room by herself. "Your work is really helping us both out. I was actually able to finish grading papers early tonight!"

He sounded excited! Rey liked this side of him. She wondered how many people he opened up this much to. Not that he was really opening up much, but he was definitely letting down that guard that he usually had up in school. "So I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, as usual?" She asked.

Ben nodded with a grin. "Yup. Enjoy your evening, Rey." He walked her to the open door and she smiled back, saying goodbye.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

When Rey arrived back at her dorm, Rose was waiting patiently on her bed. "Ah, yes!" She shouted excitedly. "You're back. We _neeeeeed_ to talk about this new job of yours!"

Rey couldn't help but laugh. Why the sudden urgency? Rey had told Rose about how it went last week already. What changed? "What do you wanna know?" She raised a brow as she sat her backpack on the ground and joined Rose, sitting crisscross on her bed.

Rose leaned in with a suspicious look on her face. "I think we can both agree that Professor Ren is pretty uh....pretty good looking, am I right?" She smiled.

This made Rey's whole face turn red. "What?? Where did that come from??" She shook her head awkwardly.

Rose giggled. "Come on! Haven't you heard the other girls in class talk about how hot he is? Why do you think they dress the way they do? To catch his attention!"

Rey must've been really oblivious, cause she _never_ noticed anyone saying that. She just shook her head.

"You probably haven't ever noticed because you're always so _exhausted,_ silly!" Rose rolled her eyes. "They try not to say it too loud, cause he's so intimidating. That's part of the appeal though," she winked.

"You weirdo!" Rey couldn't help but laugh, grabbing a pillow and whacking Rose in the arm with it. "Besides, they're totally wrong. He's not intimidating at _all_ outside of class."

This intrigued Rose. She leaned forward excitedly. "Ooooh, so does that mean he's opened up to you some? What do you guys talk about? What's he like??"

"Sheesh, Rose. If you're so interested in him, why don't _you_ throw yourself at him?" Rey teased.

Rose held her head high and pointed. "You know I only have eyes for Finn! I'm waiting until Christmas break to go see him again. I wanted to give him some time after...you know. His mom's passing and all."

Rey forgot how close Rose and Finn had gotten when he was still attending college there. She always knew there was a spark between them, but they never went forward with a relationship because of the stress of his mother's illness. Sometimes he'd be gone for days or weeks at a time throughout the year when he had to go take care of her and his siblings, so eventually he found it best to just drop out and try again another time. Rey and Rose missed him, that's for sure. But Rose _definitely_ missed him more, in a way Rey couldn't relate.

"Anyway," Rose continued, "from what I saw today he seems to be really comfortable with you. I think I could see some potential there!"

Rey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just because a guy and a girl talk doesn't mean it's going to be romantic, Rose!" Then she paused. She'd be lying if she said she didn't entertain the thought a couple of times. They had some great chemistry and got along well in their interactions, that's for sure. But maybe she was just being naive and hoping for _any_ acceptance from _anyone?_ "Besides, he's so much older. There's no way he'd be into someone like me. Those other girls probably have better luck. I may be 19 but I look like a 15 year old!" She gestured to her chest area.

"Oh puh- _lease_ ," Rose sighed. "If he's a good guy he'll like you for _you_ , not how big your boobs are. That's just dumb."

Rey chuckled. She didn't dwell on her flat chest that much, but when it came to guys being attracted to her, it worried her a bit. She was probably the _furthest_ thing from "sexy", in her opinion. But romance and relationships weren't all about sex--that stuff came later. She preferred a meaningful, emotional relationship first anyway.

"Well, I suppose I'm not _opposed_ to the thought of a relationship with him..." she pondered. "But I'm also not going to go for it either. I feel like that would be out of line. If he returns the feelings, then I'll do it. Only if he's willing, though."

Rose clapped excitedly. "You _go,_ girl!! I'm so happy for you. This job, that sweet puppy, _and_ this new man! I'm cheering you on!!"

Rey was happy to always have Rose's support. Rose was a blessing, considering her lack of friends growing up. Things were going to be fine!

Just fine!

Totally!

 


	7. Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's a bit of a time jump here cause the way I dreamt this story, important stuff happens later in the year haha. So just about a month is passing between last chapter and this one. Sorry if it's awkward! I never said I was a good writer lol ;)

October came and went quickly. Nothing interesting really happened, except that Rey had to start wearing a light jacket and fingerless gloves when she took Nina for a walk. The seasons were beginning to change, and the temperatures were dropping just a bit. Ben made sure Rey was okay with taking Nina still, with it getting colder out. Of course Rey said it was fine, she actually looked forward to her evenings with Nina! It usually ended up being her favorite part of the day. She and Nina would go to the park, try to catch leaves falling from the trees, throw her new red frisbee around, and play with Poe and Bernie. Ben didn't seem to mind Rey spending so much time with his old friend, since he knew how social Poe was. In fact, Ben made it known that he was glad Poe was there, that way he knew she was safe.

How sweet. He cared about her safety. Rey wasn't used to that from adults.

As for class, Rey continued to excel in both Ben's class and all her others. She was getting all A's and B's _and_ getting plenty of sleep! This was probably the healthiest she'd ever felt in her life. No stress from a foster home or a stupid low-paying, over-working job. She had time to actually sleep, and money to actually buy decent food to eat. Rose was proud of her as well. On the weekends they'd go to lunch together for a study date and girl time, talking about their current interests.

Rose's interest was still in Finn, of course. As for Rey, she decided it was kind of fun to think about the possibility of a relationship with Ben. She had to be careful not to dwell on it too much, though. She didn't want to convince herself of some feelings he didn't have.

Speaking of Ben, he seemed to get more and more comfortable. Their at-the-door conversations began to last a bit longer every night Rey dropped Nina off, especially on Friday nights. Ben had tried to stay on top of his grading so he actually had time in the weekend to spend with Nina and even get together with his mother. Rey hadn't met her yet, nor did she expect to, but it was nice to hear that a grown man had a good relationship with his mom.

Soon came November. Temperatures began to drop a bit more, and the sun wasn't out as long. That Friday, at the end of Personal Finance class, Ben approached her desk after everyone left.

She glanced up at him and smiled politely, and he returned the same expression. "So I had a thought," he started. "Daylight Savings Time ends this weekend. And that means it's going to get darker and colder sooner."

If he was worried about her safety riding her bike home in the dark, he didn't need to. Rey had taken a self-defense class back in high school. But still, the fact that he cared about her safety was so flattering. She nodded, allowing him to continue his thought.

"Since you'll be out in that weather walking Nina anyway, I was wondering if I might minimize your time outside in the cold by giving you a ride instead of you riding your bike? I can stay here after class until you leave, then you can ride with me to the apartment. I'll gladly give you a ride home after you're finished walking Nina, that way you don't have to ride in the cold or the dark. The sun will start setting right around 5:30 anyway." Ben explained. "B-but only if you want," he added.

Rey hadn't even thought about that. She had spent her entire freshman year getting from place to place on her bike, even when it was snowy and icy outside! But she _did_ remember how miserable that was, with the bitter breeze burning her face as she rode, and the cold biting her exposed fingers on the bike handles. She didn't own a real coat, scarf, or gloves.

But...Ben giving her a ride? That seemed like a pretty big step. Was that breaking any rules? Was it unprofessional for an employer to give his employee a ride _every_ day, both ways? Rey had to stop herself from that girly romantic part of her mind trying to think of all the opportunities that would arise with such a compromising situation. He probably didn't see her that way anyway. If anything, they were growing close enough to be friends, but that was it.

"...Rey? Did I go too far? You don't have to accept if you don't want to," Ben apologized. Apparently Rey had paused for too long before answering.

She blinked a few times and shook her head. "No! I mean yes. I mean, no you didn't go too far. That's fine with me, it would actually be pretty helpful!" She grinned.

The corners of Ben's mouth turned up as he sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I was afraid I crossed a boundary. Please let me know if you are ever not comfortable with something."

Honestly, there probably wasn't _anything_ Ben could do to make her uncomfortable, considering the slight crush she was developing. But he was right, they had to be careful. "Of course," she said reassuringly. "Really, it's fine. When would we start that?"

Ben glanced up at the clock to his right, gauging the time. "If it's not too early, we could start today. Or we can wait till Monday when the time change kicks in. Your choice. I can start grading papers here before I leave, so either is fine with me."

There was really no point in dragging it out. "Might as well start today," she chuckled. "Thanks for the offer!"

Ben smiled and nodded. "Great. We'll leave at 4:50."

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

The rest of their time in the classroom was pretty silent. Ben tried to work on grading papers quietly while Rey worked on her homework. He felt a little weird just sitting there in the empty classroom with her on the other end. Was it too much for him to offer her a ride? He felt like they were getting more comfortable with each other, so that's why he offered it. He wouldn't have offered if he felt she didn't want it. But still, he wanted to make it as clear as possible that he would only move forward if she was willing.

He noticed he had been talking about Rey to his mother more and more. She had even stopped asking and moved on to other aspects of life during their phone calls, but it seemed to be all he could focus on! He would tell her how kind Rey was, and how trustworthy and responsible she was for her age. He even let it slip by accident that he thought she was quite attractive--which he was mortified to have admitted to his mother. She laughed and told him that it was natural, and that things seemed to progress in the way she had foreseen.

He admitted he was feeling more and more drawn to her, but didn't want to tell Rey that yet. He didn't want to come onto her in any way, or make her feel uncomfortable. But she didn't seem to act awkward around him at all...in fact, she seemed to be warming up to him just as much as he was to her. And besides, they were sort of at a strange standstill anyway. The mundane schedule of doing the exact same thing every day...there was only so much small talk you could make when you saw each other three times a day! He figured a car ride would change things up, and allow them to talk about more without it seeming odd.

As soon as the clock struck 4:50, Ben glanced up to see Rey packing her things up and pulling on her jacket. "You ready?" She asked as she zipped her jacket up. Ben smiled at the sight of her and nodded, packing his things into his messenger bag.

He held the door for her as they exited, directing her to the west parking lot. He quickly caught up and then led the way to his car.

Ben forgot how expensive his Tesla was, not realizing it might seem extravagant to a struggling college student like Rey. She gawked at the fancy vehicle, gasping loudly. "This car is _insane!_ How on earth do you afford this?!" She shouted in awe.

"It's called managing your finances properly," he chuckled at the teachable moment. "You can get anything if you set your mind to it." He opened the trunk, placing his bag and papers in a plastic bin inside. He gestured for her to put her backpack in if she wanted. "Plus I'd like to reduce my carbon footprint in any way possible...considering how much paper I use for my classes." He grimaced.

Rey placed her backpack in, then headed for the passenger door. Ben caught it and pulled it open for her before she could, and she made a face at his sly action. He made the face back. "Wow, I hope I can have a car like this someday. Or any car at all," she laughed.

"And someday you will, if that's your goal." Ben smiled, closing the passenger door for her. He made his way to the other side, climbing in the driver's seat. He took a glance at her, and she was still staring in awe at all the little features in the car. Her excitement made him smile, and he turned around to back the car out of the parking spot. "You'll need a car if you're going to open that café of yours." Then he caught himself, realizing that may have been a step too far. Rey had never told him about that goal in their conversations, but he _did_ know it from her assignments. He didn't want to sound like he knew more than she allowed. "Y-you know, like you said in your assignments." He tried to play it off.

Rey looked at him and smiled without saying anything.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

The drive wasn't as awkward as Rey was afraid of. It was only five minutes, which was perfect. She was mainly still in awe of his car! She wasn't really a car person per se, but the fact that he could afford whatever he wanted whenever he wanted was...definitely something to aspire to. It was the nicest car she'd ever seen in her life, considering all the dumpy cars her various foster parents drove her around in growing up.

The fact that Ben knew about her dream of opening a café made her heart flutter. So he _did_ pay attention to her homework! Of course, that probably meant he paid attention to everyone's, which she supposed was a good thing. But still, he remembered _hers!_ That was the first time anyone besides her had acknowledged her dream out loud. She didn't really share it with her friends because she was afraid they'd think it was silly. Hearing Ben say it was...something else.

"I really think your lessons in class will help me reach my goal," she said. "If it's true that you can get anything if you set your mind to it, that is."

Ben smiled while keeping his eyes on the road. "It is, trust me. I was struggling financially at your age too. Once I realized I didn't want to live like that anymore, I took charge and made my money work for me. All it takes is determination," he explained.

Rey decided to continue, to see how he'd react. "Money can't buy me a family, though." She sighed.

Ben went silent.

She didn't mean for it to sound so somber! She mainly just wanted to know if he remembered something about that from her assignments. After all, her goal wasn't just to own a coffee shop, but also to have a family to care for. "Sorry," she tried to laugh it off. "I didn't mean for that to be such a downer. I just meant...I hope I can find someone to be my family too. What's the point in having all the money and things you want if you have no one to share it with?" She glanced up at him, wondering what he might be thinking.

"That's very true," he said in a thoughtful tone.

That was the end of that conversation.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

When Ben and Rey arrived at his apartment, Ben unlocked the door and walked inside as Rey stayed in the doorway. Ben turned around, confused. Then he couldn't help but giggle a bit. "You can come in, you know. I mean--only if you want." He smiled.

"Oh! Okay," Rey laughed as she stepped inside, petting Nina who ran up to greet her.

"Uh oh, looks like I officially have competition. She greets you before me now." Ben joked.

Rey smiled, hugging Nina around the neck. "Finally, someone besides Rose who loves me!" She joked back.

Ben looked at her, feeling somewhat heartbroken by that statement. Did she genuinely believe people didn't care for her? He wondered how her life had been before college. All he knew now was thathe would  _absolutely_ care for her, if she let him. "I'm sure there are plenty of people who love you," he said calmly as he stepped toward her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Rey glanced up at him, staring for a moment. They had never stood this close before, but Ben decided to take a chance. However, he didn't want to jump on her the first time he gave her a ride and invited her into his home, so he took one step back to widen the gap. He couldn't help but feel like melting a little bit while she stared into his eyes, though.

Ben wasn't sure how many seconds ticked by, but suddenly Rey sighed and looked away. "You'd be surprised to know that there haven't really been any steady people in my life," she said somewhat sarcastically.

Was this related to the remark she made earlier about wanting a family? Ben had sensed that she may be struggling, or had some hardships in the past. With her desire to give her café's profits to homeless shelters and foster homes, he couldn't help but wonder if she had been in one of those situations--if not both--at some point in her life.

Ben lowered his head sadly. "I'm sorry it's been that way," he said sympathetically.

Rather than continuing that conversation, Rey decided to get Nina going for their walk. Ben agreed, handing her the leash and bag of toys they always brought. As soon as they walked out the door and he waved goodbye, he sat down at his kitchen table with his face buried in his hands.

This was going to eat at him forever unless he learned more about Rey's past.

He wanted to be there for her. He wasn't sure how, or if she'd even want him to, but he wanted to so badly. He was already being there for her in a way, being her teacher and employer, but he wanted to be more. He wanted to hug her when she was sad. To cook her a meal when she was hungry. To take her out to the state fair or the zoo or the movies, just _something_ special that they'd both be able to enjoy together.

Ben was overwhelmed by this sense of longing. He really _was_ going to fall for her, wasn't he?

After the hour passed, Rey returned with Nina, both of them chilled from the cooling weather outside. Ben got them both inside, taking Nina's leash and bag of toys to hang on the hook by the door. Since Rey didn't ride her bike, she didn't leave her backpack in the bike basket and she left it inside Ben's apartment when she left for the walk. He picked it up and handed it to her, and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks. It's getting much colder out there!" She shivered, then turned to the door. "Oh wait, you gave me a ride. I already forgot! Guess I'm not riding my bike home," she laughed awkwardly.

Oh man, she was right. Ben wanted her to stay, but he also didn't want her to think he was holding her hostage by asking her to stay and talk for a bit before he drove her home. Instead of offering her some hot chocolate and conversation like he'd hoped, he simply nodded. "I'll grab my keys," he said.

As soon as the two of them got into the car, Ben couldn't refrain anymore. "Rey, I'm interested to learn more about you. If you'll let me," he said.

Rey looked at him and tilted her head sideways. "Like what?" She asked, seemingly unoffended. That was good.

Ben was sure to word this carefully. "You've said in your assignments that you want to open a coffee shop, but you want to put all the profits toward homeless shelters and foster homes. I was just curious if there was any motive behind that. What inspired you to choose that goal?"

Rey's eyes widened and she paused for a moment. _Oh no,_ Ben thought. _Was that too invasive of a question?_ "Sorry if that's too personal," he added.

Then Rey giggled. "You apologize a lot. It's fine, I was just thinking of a good way to word my answer." She explained. That was a relief! "I...I don't tell a lot of people, but I was a foster kid my whole life. My biological parents were alcoholics and drug addicts and CPS took me away when I was five. None of my foster families really cared for me, not sure why. So I traveled a lot between homes. Some of the families were very sweet, but they just couldn't afford much to take care of me and the other kids. I want to be able to give back and give other foster kids better lives than I had."

Ben kept his eyes on the road, but he wanted _so_ badly to turn and look her in the eye right now. And he still wanted to hug her tight.

"Don't feel like you have to walk on eggshells with me," Rey continued. "I know we need to remain professional for school and stuff, but I really do feel comfortable talking to you about things." She turned to him and smiled.

And that's all Ben could've ever asked for.

"I...I feel comfortable talking with you too," he said in return.

The two of them sat in a beautiful, comfortable silence during the last few minutes of the drive. When they arrived at Rey's dorm building, they pulled into the drop off area.

"Thanks again for the ride," Rey grinned as she climbed out of the car, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Anytime," Ben beamed. "Have a good weekend, Rey. I'll see you on Monday. Thanks for sharing with me."


	8. The Text

When Rey arrived back in her dorm room that evening, it was empty. Rose must've been out doing homework with Connix, like she sometimes did on Friday nights. Rey decided to make herself some peppermint tea with the electric kettle Rose had bought, and got started on her homework. But...she couldn't focus. She just kept thinking about her time with Ben that afternoon. The way he looked at her when they spoke, and the caring questions he asked. If he was trying to get her to like him, he was succeeding!

Rey liked him.

She really, really liked him.

She wasn't sure if Ben's kindness was so appealing to her because most people hadn't given her the time of day, but...it _had_ to be more than that. She felt so drawn to him. They had some sort of connection that she couldn't describe. It was so _easy_ for them to talk, and the words just flowed naturally.

His sympathetic reaction to her telling him about her past was like icing on the cake. He cared. He _really_ _, genuinely_ cared. She could tell.

It made her wonder what his past might be like. What was his motivation for teaching about finances? Why did he want so badly for his students to retain and use the information he was giving them? He said he had struggled with money when he was her age, so maybe they actually had similar lives--more similar than she thought. Either way, she decided that it was _her_ turn to ask _him_ about his past next time they met.

Eventually Rey focused her mind on her homework, finishing it and her tea well before 10:00pm. Once everything was cleaned up and put away, she climbed under her warm blankets and turned off the lamp by her bed, ready for a night of sweet dreams and well-deserved rest.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Monday rolled around, and right around lunchtime, Rey received an email.

\---

**To: PFN 320-05 Class**

**From: Professor Kylo Ren**

**Subject: Class cancelled today**

 

**Good morning students,**

**Unfortunately I have some personal matters to attend to today, so class will be cancelled. Assignments due today will be due tomorrow instead. In addition to that assignment, I want you all to go over the powerpoint lecture attached and turn in your notes tomorrow so I know you viewed it. I expect all notes to be in your own writing, no sharing or turning in copies of each other's work.**

 

**See you tomorrow,**

**Professor Ren, PhD**

**Personal Finance**

\---

_Uh oh,_ Rey thought. What happened? Was something wrong? Did Ben get sick? Did something happen to Nina or Leia? Rey hoped not. She wanted to ask, but the email didn't allow replies.

She could text him...

They _did_ have each other's numbers in case of emergency when Rey was out with Nina. The only text they'd ever exchanged was Ben's apartment address, though. Would it be too weird for her to ask what was going on? That would violate his personal space, probably.

Suddenly, Rey's phone vibrated. Wouldn't you know, it was a text from Ben. It was as if he had read her mind! Rey felt a chill go down her spine, and a strange warmth in her stomach. She tapped the message to open it.

_**\- Professor Ren | 12:32pm -** _

**Hey. Nina hit her leg pretty hard on**

**the coffee table playing with her**

**Chewbacca toy, so I'm taking her**

**to the vet. That's why I cancelled** **class.**

Oh no! Not Nina! Rey suddenly felt extremely sad.

**_\- Rey | 12:33pm -_ **

**I hope she's okay! Need me to come**

**help or anything? Still want me to**

**come over for her walk later?**

Was that a little too much to offer? Nah. Ben knew how much Rey loved Nina. Ben answered quicker than Rey could reread her text.

_**\- Professor Ren | 12:33pm -** _

**You can still come at your normal**

**time. I'm sure Nina will still be**

**glad to see you. We both will :)**

Well _that_ made Rey's heart skip a beat. Was it the smiley face at the end, or the fact that he basically said _he'd_ be glad to see her? Maybe...maybe he _did_ like her the way she was beginning to like him?

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

It was 4:58pm. Rey should be arriving any minute. Ben was anxious to see her. He felt bad for not giving her a ride like he had promised to start doing after Friday, but the weather had been a tad warmer today anyway so riding her bike should've been fine. He had been so disappointed cancelling class that day--not just because he was missing out on teaching, which he genuinely enjoyed doing, but also because he didn't get to see her in class like he was so used to.

Nina was okay, just a bit banged up. She lay calmly and quietly on the couch beside Ben, with a bright candy-red bandage wrapped around her front left leg. Ben's watch beeped, reminding him to apply more ointment and a new bandage to her wound.

"It's okay, girl. Time to add some more medicine," he said soothingly as he patted her on the head with one hand and reached for the tube of ointment on the coffee table with the other. He carefully unwrapped her bandage, trying not to hurt her. She seemed to be fine, licking his hand and trying to take the old bandage from him while he laughed.

Before he could finish unwrapping the old bandage, there was a knock on the door. Ben immediately jumped out of his seat, forgetting what he was doing. He had been so excited to finally have a reason to text Rey, she was basically all he thought about that day besides Nina. He rushed to the door with the new bandage and ointment still in his hands and unlocked it.

Seeing her face warmed his heart. Her cheeks were a bit red from the cold wind, but she was still so lovely. "Hey! Come in, come in." Ben stepped aside, ushering her through the doorway. Rey looked weirdly at the ointment in his hand. "Oh, this is for Nina's wound," he explained.

Nina barked happily, wagging her tail at the sight of Rey. She attempted to get up to run to Rey, but Ben quickly told her to stay put. "My sweet girl! Are you okay?" Rey asked as she ran to Nina and cupped her face in her hands.

Ben couldn't help but smile at the two. "I guess it's about time I got a rug for this living room so Nina doesn't slide around so much," he said.

Rey giggled, then looked up at him, squinting. She still looked a tad confused, looking at his face. Ben couldn't figure out why, then he remembered. He wasn't wearing his glasses! He usually only wore them at work and while grading papers, but since he didn't go to work that day, he decided to take a break from them.

"I've never seen you without glasses," Rey said softly. Then she cleared her throat. "You look...nice."

Was that a compliment or sarcasm? Ben wasn't exactly the most confident person ever when it came to his looks, but he hoped by her tone that she was being serious. The thought made him feel warm inside. He smiled in appreciation, then sat back down on the couch beside Nina to finish changing her bandage.

Rey remained crouched on the floor in front of Nina to watch Ben change the bandage. She saw the open wound on Nina's leg and immediately frowned. "Poor baby," she pouted. "Did the vet say it'd heal quickly?"

"Uh-huh," Ben nodded as he focused on wrapping the bandage tight, but not too tight. "He said if we're sure to change the bandage and ointment every 3-4 hours for the next two weeks, she'll be fine."

_We._ Whoops. Did Ben really just say that? He froze for a moment, wondering if Rey noticed. She didn't seem to catch it, so Ben decided to keep talking and hope she didn't ever think about it. "I don't think she'll be able to go for a walk today, though. She probably needs to keep her weight off it. I just knew it was going to make her day for you to stop by anyway, though." He smiled. "I hope it's okay, I don't want you wasting your time."

Rey grinned and rubbed Nina's ears. "I _always_ have time for you two, don't worry." She closed her eyes happily as Nina licked her face.

_That's it, you're perfect._ Ben thought to himself, smiling like an idiot. He couldn't wait until the day they both fell for each other and could admit to it.

Then Ben had an idea. "Since you came and can't take Nina out, what if I cooked us both some dinner? We can just hang out here...with Nina, of course." He offered, standing up and gesturing to the kitchen.

Rey looked surprised, staring up at him from crouching on the floor by Nina. "Oh, I couldn't do that to you. You don't have to cook for me," she tried to be polite.

"Nonsense," Ben chuckled. "I have plenty of groceries, and I enjoy cooking. Please, I want to. It won't take long, I won't make you stay later than your usual time with Nina."

Ben hoped so badly that Rey would say yes. He practically _craved_ any time he could possibly get in her presence. Soon she stood up with a smile. "Okay, sure."

His heart soared. "Wonderful. How does some homemade miso soup sound?"


	9. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new aesthetic to go with the coming chapters! Check it out {[here](https://inspirationsbylaura.tumblr.com/post/180113386189/second-aesthetic-for-my-professorstudent-dog)} ♥
> 
> Thank you again for your lovely comments here and on Twitter!! If you're not following me on Twitter and would like to, you can find it [here](http://twitter.com/sketchesbylaura) :)
> 
> You're all so wonderful and amazing!!! ♥ ♥ ♥

Rey had never had miso soup before.

She'd heard of it, but never ordered it at any restaurants and most _definitely_ never made it herself.

But it might just be her new favorite meal.

It smelled amazing--vegetable broth with sesame oil, garlic, ginger, miso paste, mushrooms, and fresh veggies, all simmering together in a warm pot on the stove. Rey watched in fascination as Ben chopped the veggies and poured the different ingredients into the pot.

"What even _is_ miso, anyway?" She asked. It wasn't exactly a common ingredient in fast food, that's for sure.

Ben was focused hard on his cooking. "You know how they make soy sauce? They basically press soybeans together and the juice that comes out of that is soy sauce. Well, the beans they used get mashed into a paste, making miso. It's fermented, making it a great natural probiotic. _Fantastic_ for healthy digestion," he explained.

Rey smiled, resting her elbows on the bar counter as she continued to admire the meal. "You know a lot about food, huh?"

Ben glanced up at her with a grin. This made Rey's heart flutter once again. "It's a fun hobby. Food is what fuels our bodies, so it's important to put good fuel in if you want to get good energy out of it." He stirred the pot. "Plus it's nice when the food tastes good, too!"

"When will it be finished?" Rey asked, glancing at the clock. Not that she was in a hurry, really. She was enjoying this unique quality time.

"Riiiiiight...now." Ben said as he turned the stove off, removing the pot from the heat. "The key is to not boil the miso or it'll cook out all the nutrients and good bacteria." Then he scooped some of the broth into the ladle, blowing lightly at the steam. "Wanna taste before I pour you a bowl?"

Rey wasn't sure why that made her blush, but she nodded eagerly and took the ladle from him, taking a sip of the broth. She gulped with her eyes wide. "That tastes _amazing!"_ She shouted. Ben laughed and grabbed some potholders off the counter, picking up the pot of soup to place in the center of the kitchen table with the dishes he had set out. Rey followed, sitting in the place he had made for her.

Ben stood in his spot, taking her bowl and pouring some soup in, then doing the same with his. He sat down and took a deep, calm breath. "It's been a long time since I've cooked something this involved, so I hope it all tastes okay together." He said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Rey winked as she scooped the soup into her spoon, trying to eat like a civilized adult. Once she took a bite, she closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Ben. This. Is. _Incredible._ _"_

When she opened her eyes, there was no hiding the blush that developed on Ben's face. Maybe he wasn't used to getting compliments, or maybe what she said was a bit over the top? Either way, he was cute like that. She also couldn't get past his lack of glasses and the sweatshirt he wore instead of a button-down shirt like he had for work. He looked so cozy and approachable.

Rey decided to change the subject to ease Ben's nerves, but what she _really_ wanted to talk about was his past since he had asked about hers. That's what she had been hoping to ask about that evening anyway. "Can I ask you something similar to what you asked me on Friday?" She inquired.

Ben tilted his head, confused as to what she was talking about.

"You asked about some things in my past," Rey explained. "I was just wondering...because you said you struggled with finances at my age too, could you tell me what happened? Only if you're comfortable with it, of course."

Ben looked at her, then down at his food. His brow furrowed and he frowned. He suddenly looked upset. _Oh no,_ Rey panicked. Did she ask something wrong? Was it too much?

After a moment, he finally looked back up at her. Rey was nervous. "I went through a pretty dark point in my life," he said deeply. "Probably nowhere near as difficult as moving through foster homes like you, but...I made some compromises I shouldn't have because I was desperate."

What could that possibly mean? Was he a criminal of some sort maybe? Was Rey's impression of him completely wrong?

Ben continued. "My parents were pretty wealthy, so they always just _gave_ me stuff growing up. But when I went off to college, they gifted me a specific amount and that was it. They said after that, I'd need to provide for myself. The only problem was that I didn't know anything about how to do that. I try not to blame them, but they really didn't teach me much when it came to finances."

Rey thought that was ironic, considering how he was a Personal Finance professor.

"By the end of my first year, I had blown all my money on food and alcohol and other stupid junk. When I realized I didn't have any more money to survive, I got desperate. My mom was an active politician at the time, so lots of places didn't want to hire me because of my last name, Solo. They didn't want to lose customers because they associated themselves with a certain side of politics, even though I had nothing to do with my mom's campaign."

Were people really _that_ picky? Rey supposed she shouldn't be surprised, considering how hard it was for _her_ to find a job too, and she wasn't related to _anyone._ No one of importance; no one at all. Except her nasty criminal parents, who were probably still in jail or even dead. She was practically nobody.

"Then one of my classmates, an acquaintance of Poe named Hux, told me about the odd jobs he did for this guy, Snoke. Hux said he did all sorts of things...none of them legal. But he made a _lot_ of money doing them. Snoke paid his employees very handsomely to get his dirty work done. I...I had been at such a low point, I decided to go to him and start working."

"Sounds like an icky guy," Rey couldn't help but add.

Ben nodded. "He was. Nasty guy. Not only were his deeds horrible, but he looked gross too. He was a pathetic, wrinkly old man who took advantage of young people for his own entertainment. Thankfully I didn't get _too_ deep into it. My jobs mainly dealt with drug-dealing and passing along threats to his targets." Then Ben held his hand up to clarify. "I never stalked or hurt or killed anyone, though. I just want to make that clear."

Rey shook her head. "I would never assume you'd do that," she reassured him.

Ben sighed, relieved. "Anyway, it was when Hux got arrested and imprisoned for drug dealing that I knew I had to get out of it. I couldn't possibly ruin my mother's career by being in jail--think about the headlines! A prominent politician's son in prison for dealing drugs, or worse! Plus, my dad _did_ have a history of smuggling drugs and various other items in his early days. He had always taught me that it wasn't worth it. There would always be someone coming after you. You couldn't sleep at night without fearing for your life."

Rey's heart sank. She couldn't imagine how stressful that must've been for him. All she wanted to do right now was hug him and tell him he was safe now....he _was_ safe now, wasn't he?

"Thankfully I was kind of a newbie with Snoke and didn't get involved with any of his other 'employees.' Hux was the only one I _sort_ of knew, and he kind of just wanted me out anyway so _he_ could be Snoke's favorite. Snoke ended up dying of a drug overdose, so that was the end of that. It was ten years ago and I've been safe since, so I'm pretty sure I'm fine now. I also used the name Kylo Ren when I met Snoke, just so he never got a hold of my real name to use against me. After that, I decided to take charge of my life and my income, and I read a lot of books about personal finance. I told my parents about what happened and turned the money I had made over to the police, and my parents were gracious enough to give me a little bit of money to get back on my feet. I learned to invest it in company stocks and real estate and it's been giving back to me ever since."

Rey was relieved to hear that Ben was safe now. Still, she wanted to give him that big hug.

Ben sighed and chuckled, looking down at his soup which was probably getting cold by now. "So that's it. Sorry to dump it on you like that," he smiled, looking back up at her again. "I want to be honest with you, Rey."

Rey's face flushed and her heart melted. She grinned. "I'm glad you are honest with me, Ben. I want to be honest with you too. Thank you for sharing with me."

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Ben felt relieved to unload his baggage like that. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke about his past, remembering how messed up it had been. But the look on Rey's face gave him comfort. She made him feel safe and happy all over again. Even hearing her say his name--which she hadn't said that often since she learned it, actually--made something inside him feel all warm and fuzzy. She was wonderful.

"Well, now that we've dumped our pasts on each other, what is there to talk about?" He joked to lighten the mood.

Rey laughed, as he had hoped. "I guess we'll just have to go back to small talk," she teased. "Uhhhh....what's your favorite color?"

"Red," Ben chuckled. "You?"

Rey pondered for a moment. "I think I like blue the best," she smiled.

"Well that's perfect," Ben raised his arms. "Red and blue mix to be purple, which is a beautiful color!"

The two of them laughed, enjoying how comfortable they could now be with each other.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

After they finished dinner, Rey helped clean up the dishes while Ben stored the leftovers. It was a little bit past 6:00pm, but Rey didn't mind at all. Before Ben could start apologizing again for keeping her late, she told him she was happy she came over.

Once they were finished putting away the food, Rey grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. Then she walked over to pet Nina, who was still laying comfortably on the couch, wagging her tail. "How long does Nina need to stay off that leg?" She asked, realizing it was only Monday night and she might come back to walk Nina on Tuesday. She sat down on the couch beside Nina, scratching Nina's ear.

Ben approached, sitting down beside Rey. That was probably the closest they'd ever been, and Rey fought hard not to blush. Ben tilted his body to face her and Nina, resting his left elbow on the back of the couch. "She might need to stay off of it for another day, just so the bruise can heal. She does need to get her blood moving though. But I can just play with her around here tomorrow after work. A walk might be too much right away."

Rey agreed, but it still made her a bit sad. She looked forward to her walks with Nina every day! However, if she didn't take Nina for a walk, did that mean she could still come over and hang out like she did tonight...?

"You're welcome to come back over again tomorrow if you'd like," Ben offered. "In fact, Nina and I would love it. But I _will_ be spending the evening grading papers since I'll be back to teaching tomorrow. So we won't be able to relax like tonight, unfortunately."

He sounded disappointed. That made Rey kind of happy, that he _wanted_ to spend time with her and was sad that he couldn't. Despite her wanting to come over anyway just to be near him, she decided it may be best to give Nina a break. "I wouldn't want to distract from your grading, so maybe I should skip tomorrow." She saw his expression get sadder as he lowered his gaze away from her. "Not that I don't want to come over! I do, I really, _really_ do. But I should probably make sure I'm still on top of my homework. Besides, you might assign us twice the amount tomorrow to make up for today," she winked.

This made Ben smile, and he looked back up at her again. "You're probably right," he sighed. "In that case, do you need a ride home tonight or are you okay riding your bike? The sun has already set so it's probably colder out by now."

Rey pondered this, and decided she wouldn't pass up a few more minutes with Ben tonight. "Can I leave my bike here and just get it later?" She asked.

Ben smiled even wider, nodding. "You can bring it in here to leave by the door if you'd like," he said. "I can give you a ride tonight and you can take your bike at another time."

"Perfect," Rey beamed.

After moving Rey's bike inside Ben's apartment and saying goodnight to Nina, the two of them headed for Ben's car and drove back to Rey's dorm. During the drive, they chatted about tomorrow's lesson in Ben's class and the plans he had for the rest of the week.

When they arrived at Rey's dorm, Rey had him pull into a parking spot instead of the drop-off lane. She was determined to give him a hug that night, but didn't want any fellow classmates to see just in case. Ben was confused when she asked him to park, but he obliged.

She turned to look at him, unbuckling her seat belt. "I hope this isn't too weird, but...can I just give you a hug?" She asked, feeling bold.

Ben looked a tad surprised, and Rey could see his face flush even with the slight bit of light from the street lamps around them.

"I feel like we shared some deep stuff with each other the past few days and I just really think you could use a hug," she smiled.

Ben chuckled, looking her in the eye. "I was thinking the same thing when you told me your stuff on Friday," he admitted.

This made Rey even happier, so she opened her arms and went for it. Ben accepted her hug, and to her surprise, they both lingered for just a moment in each other's embrace.

Too bad that stupid console thing between their car seats was in the way, or she would've held on longer.

"Thank you," Rey smiled as she pulled away, reaching for her backpack. "Thanks for being a part of my life."

Ben's face was practically glowing by this point. He placed his hand on hers, which was resting on the storage console, and looked directly into her eyes, refusing to break eye contact. "Rey," he said softly, "thank _you."_

And before anything else could happen, even if both of them wanted it to, they bade each other goodnight and Rey strolled off to her dorm for the evening.


	10. Apart

By the time Ben's fifth section of Personal Finance came around, he was practically _dying_ to see Rey. He actually had a hard time sleeping the night before, thinking about that hug they shared and where it could lead. It seemed that perhaps they _did_ share the same feeling for each other. Maybe? Ben had definitely determined by now that he had fallen for her. He only hoped that she had fallen for him as well.

The hug they shared was a bit awkward with that car console between them--although he was kind of glad it was in the way, for reasons--but it felt so right. She was so small!! Her tiny torso against his, wrapped in his big arms, made him feel like he was a true comfort for her. It felt like they fit together perfectly, like this was all meant to be.

But class was about to start, so Ben needed to stop thinking about that before he got too distracted.

When Rey entered the room, she immediately looked to his desk and made eye contact, smiling beautifully. Ben sighed happily, giving a slight and subtle wave. Once the rest of the students filed in, he proceeded to give his lecture.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

That evening was agonizing for Rey. Instead of going to Ben's apartment with him, she walked back to her dorm to get started on her homework. She and Rose ordered in, snacking on rice and noodles from the Chinese place around the corner. Rey had already given Rose an update on Ben, making it known that she was _for sure_ falling for him. She just hoped he shared those feelings too! But tonight, she missed him.

It was only one night! She didn't see him on the weekends anyway, so how was this any different from that? Rey's phone sat a foot away from her textbook as she read, and she kept glancing at it. She was _so_ tempted to send him a text. But she also didn't want to annoy him or distract him from grading papers.

But he _did_ seem sad when she said she wouldn't come over.

Maybe a text wouldn't hurt.

Rey reached for her phone and opened their text conversation from yesterday.

_**\- Rey | 5:38pm -** _

**How's Nina doing?**

She figured that was a good way to start off without sounding too eager. Plus, she was genuinely curious about Nina's improvement.

_*ding!*_

_**\- Ben | 5:39pm -** _

**She's doing well, but she misses you.**

**We both do.**

Rey felt her heart flutter. It was also nice to see his real name there instead of "Professor Ren." She had updated his contact info, realizing it made more sense since that's what she called him, _and_ so it didn't look suspicious to any classmates that might see over her shoulder.

_**\- Rey | 5:41pm -** _

**I miss you both too :)**

A few moments passed.

_**\- Ben | 5:42pm -** _

**What are you up to?**

_**\- Rey | 5:42pm -** _

**Just doing homework with Rose.**

**You?**

_**\- Ben | 5:43pm -** _

**I bet she's glad to have you for a night!**

**Still grading these papers...**

Rey smiled. She wondered if he ever got tired of all the papers. He wasn't lying when he said he used so much of it! He preferred physical paper assignments instead of online, since it was less strain on his eyes to look at paper over a digital screen. She learned that from one of their conversations last week.

Suddenly Rose noticed who Rey was texting. "You're texting him now?!?!?!" Rose screamed excitedly. "GIRL."

Rey laughed and held her phone close to her chest to keep Rose from grabbing it. "It's nothing serious!! Just asking how Nina is."

"Suuuuuuure," Rose winked. "Well, tell your boo I said hi."

Rey rolled her eyes and giggled.

_**\- Rey | 5:47pm -** _

**Rose just realized I was texting you.**

**She says hi lol**

_**\- Ben | 5:48pm -** _

**Haha**

**Hi, Rose.**

**Make sure she's getting her**

**homework done too!**

_**\- Rey | 5:49pm -** _

**She is haha!**

A couple more minutes passed before Rey's phone vibrated again.

_**\- Ben | 5:51pm -** _

**I want to keep talking to**

**you, but I'm not sure what**

**to talk about. Is that dumb?**

Rey giggled and blushed a bit. He sounded like a teenager, asking if his feelings were "dumb." She was pretty sure she had never heard anyone over the age of 21 describe something as "dumb."

_**\- Rey | 5:52pm -** _

**Not at all! It's cute :)**

_**\- Ben | 5:53pm -** _

**You're cute.**

**...**

**Wow I'm sorry, that was**

**too much.**

Rey's face went even redder, and she hugged her phone tight. She felt a weird chill go down her spine.

_**\- Rey | 5:54pm -** _

**No one's ever called**

**me cute before. Besides**

**Rose, of course. Lol**

**...**

**And no, it wasn't too**

**much, I promise :)**

A few more minutes. Rey could see the little ellipses to indicate that Ben was still typing. It kept disappearing and reappearing, as if he was typing but deleting it and trying again.

_**\- Ben | 5:59pm -** _

**Okay, good. Honestly you're**

**the only person I want to talk**

**to in general. Besides my mom,**

**but she doesn't count!**

**...**

**You're different. I can't stop**

**thinking about you.**

Rey was about to squeal. Rose looked at her with a teasing expression. "Are you two flirting?" She accused jokingly. Rey just glared at her with a big stupid grin on her face.

_**\- Rey | 6:01pm -** _

**We're in the same boat then,**

**cause I can't stop thinking**

**about you either!**

**...**

**You've become really**

**special to me, Ben.**

**...**

**And you're cute too ;)**

_**\- Ben | 6:02pm -** _

**:)**

**Oh great.**

**If we continue this conversation,**

**I'll never get my grading done!**

**...**

**But I want to keep talking...**

**Will you come by tomorrow?**

Rey smiled bigger than she thought possible.

_**\- Rey | 6:04pm -** _

**If it's okay, I definitely will :)**

**But you're right, for now**

**we need to focus on our work!**

**I need to finish all this homework**

**you piled on me! Haha**

_**\- Ben | 6:05pm -** _

**Perfect!**

**And yes, you better have**

**all that work finished by**

**tomorrow, I have high**

**expectations for you and your**

**success in my class.**

**You're doing so well, Rey.**

**I'm proud of you.**

_**\- Rey | 6:08pm -** _

**Thank you, Ben :)**

**It's all because of your kindness.**

**I appreciate you so much.**

_**\- Ben | 6:10pm -** _

**And I you.**

**Goodnight Rey, have a good**

**rest of your evening. I can't**

**wait to see you tomorrow :)**

_**\- Rey | 6:11pm -** _

**Goodnight Ben, you too!**

And with that, Rey couldn't help but smile like an idiot and giggle like a schoolgirl to Rose for the rest of the evening.

 


	11. Feeling Bold

Ben had felt rather bold in those text messages from last night. It took quite a bit of restraint to keep from flirting even more than he did! He worried that telling Rey he thought she was cute would scare her off, but she...just  _went_ with it. As if she hoped he'd say it. Did she?

He definitely had a hard time sleeping that night. He just wanted to see her again. Rey was the only person on his mind and he wanted to keep it that way. Even when he would get up every 4 hours throughout the night to check on Nina's healing wound, he wanted to text her and have her come over, just to be with him. That's all he could ask for, for her to grace him with her presence.

Each class Ben taught felt like an eternity. By the time his final class was over and Rey was back in the same room as him again, he felt like he could finally breathe. He had partially wanted to release the class early, but realized it wouldn't make much of a difference--it's not like he and Rey were dating or anything, so they wouldn't be going out to dinner or a movie or something...yet.

When the whole class had cleared the room, as usual, Ben made his way to Rey's desk. To his surprise, she was already packing up her stuff? Did she have somewhere else to go that he didn't know about?

Then Rey stood up as soon as Ben was a couple of feet away from her. She had a big grin on her face. "What's the point in staying here for an hour if we're just going to hang out afterward anyway?" She asked plainly. "Can we go now?"

Ben was relieved. He was afraid she had actually been offended by his texts and was trying to find a way out! "Absolutely," he smiled, reaching in his pocket for his keys. "I can cook us dinner again. How does pasta sound?"

He was practically already halfway out the door when Rey laughed. "What about all your stuff?!" She giggled.

Ben paused. He really shouldn't have been in so much of a hurry just to spend some time with Rey! "Oh. Yeah," he blushed. He went to retrieve his bag and collection of papers, then they drove back to his apartment.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Rey was enamored with the incredible scents filling the kitchen. She and Ben chatted as he chopped up the garlic and green onions and she stirred the pasta in the boiling water. "Ben, your cooking is seriously next-level," she sighed happily. "I've never had a real, homemade meal that was actually  _good_ before. Actually, now that I think about it, I can't remember the last time I had a homemade meal at  _all!"_

Most of her foster families basically raised her on fast food and tv dinners. Not exactly the healthiest diet. She was honestly surprised she didn't have any serious health conditions because of it! She may have been a tad on the underweight side because she had lacked nutrients for so many years, but that was about it. But Ben's cooking made up for  _all_ those years of the nasty greasy junk she called food.

Ben was smiling at her compliment. "It's all about taking the time to prepare it. Why  _wouldn't_ someone want to put the best food possible into their bodies? I'm...I'm not saying  _my_ food is the best food possible, I just mean uh, isn't is better to eat a meal you know was made with care?" He stuttered.

"Definitely," Rey said, holding the ladle and waiting to stir the pasta again. "Is that your secret ingredient? Love and care?" She winked.

Whether it was from the steam coming from the pot of boiling water or Rey's remark, Ben was blushing.

Rey decided to keep going. She'd been _dying_ to gush to him about all the things she liked about him. "Ben, you're probably the sweetest man I've ever met." She said seriously.

Ben was stirring the pasta sauce in the other pan. He froze for a moment, glancing up at her. "That can't be possible. I'm not that great," he scoffed, his voice cracking slightly.

Then, Rey reached her hand out and placed it on top of his. "It  _is_ possible. You're kind, genuine, humble--" Ben laughed nervously, all while still blushing. "--I'm serious!! I...I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." Rey lowered her gaze and removed her hand, worrying that she crossed a line.

There was a moment of silence that felt like forever.

Suddenly Ben reached for Rey's hand, holding it gently. "You know,  _you're_ all those things too," he stared into her eyes genuinely.

...

"I'm the sweetest man  _you've_ ever met?" Rey joked to break the tension.

Ben rolled his eyes, unable to keep from laughing at her silly remark. "You know what I mean!!" He giggled, but didn't let go of her hand. He squeezed it a little tighter--not aggressively, but...affectionately. He refused to remove his gaze at her.

Rey didn't let go either, pursing her lips while deciding what to do next.

Suddenly there was a loud  _hissssss!!!_ from the stove. The water was boiling over! Ben jumped and let go of Rey's hand--somehow still slowly, as if he didn't want to--and turned down the knob on the stove, stirring the water and blowing on the steam. He smiled sheepishly. "That happens sometimes."

Rey smiled back. She was somewhat glad that the incident interrupted their...moment. Otherwise she probably would've been tempted to just grab him and kiss him right there! She had never had that feeling before, and no one had ever done that to her so she wasn't sure if it would exactly be a welcomed action. It might be a  _bit_ over the line. For now.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Nina was doing well enough to walk, so she hobbled over to her food bowl by the kitchen table while Rey and Ben ate their dinner. Rey could tell Nina seemed content that she was back, like things were normal again. Improving, even.

While they were eating, Rey received a text. "Oh--sorry, it must be Rose. Lemme just check really quick," Rey apologized for being impolite. Ben gestured to her to say it was totally okay, and she shouldn't apologize.

_**\- Rose | 5:12pm -** _

**Hey girlie! Hope you didn't**

**forget your birthday this**

**Friday ;) Connix and I are**

**gonna see if Torra and Tam**

**can come hang on Saturday!**

**We'll have a party in the**

**afternoon! Is that cool with you?**

Whoa, Rey had  _completely_ forgotten her birthday was coming up! Her foster families had been terrible about remembering or celebrating. When she met Rose, Rose took it upon herself to memorize Rey's birthdate--month, day, and year--and make it a big deal every year so Rey would always have good memories of it.

_**\- Rey | 5:15pm -** _

**Of course I forgot lol!**

**Yes that sounds awesome,**

**thank you!! Can't wait to**

**see everyone on Saturday!**

Rey smiled, sliding her phone back in her pocket. She looked up at Ben, who glanced curiously. "It was Rose, she's planning my birthday party for Saturday." Rey shrugged with a grin.

Ben swallowed and put his fork down very intentionally. "Your birthday is coming up and you didn't tell me??" He gasped. "Rey, we've been hanging out outside of school and work for almost a week now. We should have each other's birthdays memorized." He said sarcastically.

Rey giggled, glancing down at Nina who was wagging her tail at the upbeat conversation. "I forgot! My birthday wasn't exactly important in the foster system," she said, trying not to make it depressing. "It's on Friday, but Rose and I like to celebrate our birthdays on weekends so all our friends can come hang out. We usually just go to an arcade or something."

Ben smiled at this, putting his hands together. "I'm so glad you have a friend like Rose to do those things with. She seems like such a blessing."

"She is," Rey nodded. Rose was probably the best thing to ever happen to her--now with Ben and Nina joining that category. Then it occurred to her...did Ben know how old she was? She knew their age gap was somewhat significant, but she figured he wasn't 30 yet. "Wow, I'll be turning 20. No longer a teen. Crazy," she shook her head in disbelief.

Just as she suspected, Ben responded with a smile. "Welcome to the 20s," he joked. "I only have about 8 months left of it so enjoy it while you can."

So he was 29. That wasn't so bad! There were larger age gaps than that that weren't creepy. It's not like he was 30+ years  _older_ than her. Plus, he was mature. Stable. Characteristics she _desperately_ needed in life.

And like Poe had said,  _age doesn't really matter once you reach adulthood._

Rey looked back at Nina, who was still enjoying the chat. "Think Nina would be ready to walk again by Friday? It'd be nice to take her out for a stroll. It  _will_ be my birthday and all," she grinned.

"I think she's making great progress. So yes, I think you could do that. As long as it's a shorter walk. But I'm sure she'd love to see Bernie and Poe at the park again," Ben shrugged. "She may even be good to go by tomorrow too."

"I bet Poe and Bernie would love it too!" Rey remembered. She hadn't seen them in a few days. She looked forward to more educational chats with Poe about aeronautics.

Ben and Rey both smiled and continued their dinner, then after they cleaned everything up, Rey helped Ben change Nina's bandages and ointment. And by "helped," she really just pet and hugged and kissed Nina to keep her still while Ben changed everything.

After telling Nina goodnight once again, Rey and Ben headed to his car to drive her back to her dorm.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Ben wanted so badly for her to stay. All the time. Just...stay. Not leave. Not go back to her dorm or away to her classes in the day. Just...stay with him, in his apartment, the two of them and Nina, together. But he knew that couldn't happen. Not yet at least. There were a few more steps before that could be...not weird.

They pulled into a parking spot near the drop-off lane, and Rey reached for her bag before opening the car door.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" Rey beamed, squinting her eyes as she smiled. Just as she leaned away to climb out of the car, Ben grabbed her hand and stopped her.

There was a funny spark that went through his hand, and he hoped she felt it too. Her hand was so soft and small in his?? Ahem. Anyway.

She stopped and looked at him, wondering what he would do. Ben paused for a moment to sort his thoughts and get an actual sentence out. "Let me take you out on Friday. F-for your birthday. If you'll let me?" He asked softly.

She paused too, then the corners of her mouth turned up. "Of course. What would we do?" She asked equally as soft.

Chills appeared on Ben's arms. He was thankful he was wearing a jacket so she couldn't see! "We can do something simple. A walk to the sandwich and coffee shop down the block from my apartment? We could even take Nina, that way she still gets her walk in but can rest while we eat. I-if you want." He blushed.

To his surprise, Rey squeezed his hand tightly and brushed her thumb over his. "I think that sounds perfect," she smiled, looking in his eyes.

Ben's heart sped up and he sighed, relieved. "It's a date," he whispered.

"It's a date," she whispered back.

And they let go of each other's hands as Rey left and went home.

 


	12. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your sweet, lovely comments!!! I read each and every one of them and they make me so happy <3 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, life got busy with the holidays and AO3 didn't let me log in a few times! If you don't already follow me on [[Twitter]](http://twitter.com/sketchesbylaura), head over there where I do my best to keep you guys up to date on new chapters! :)
> 
> tw for this chapter: suicide. Just mentioned in a sentence, not really focused on. Just a warning, loves <3

On Thursday, Rey and Ben decided it would be good for Nina to get a short walk in that evening. Rey gladly obliged, missing her time alone with Nina and getting to see Poe and Bernie! Poe wasn't too worried about Rey and Nina not showing up to the park in a while, since Ben took the liberty of texting him to let him know what was going on.

When Rey and Nina headed out for the park, Rey made Nina stop to rest every block or so, just so she didn't overexert herself. She could tell Nina was eager to be out with the fresh air and smells, wagging her tail profusely the whole way to the park.

During their walk, Rey couldn't help but think about her conversation with Ben the night before. Needless to say, she was  _very_ excited for their date.

A  _date_. Rey had never been on one of those. Well, she had gone on a couple unknowingly. One time the boy in the foster home she was staying in asked her to go to the arcade with him, and she didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until Teedo tried to kiss her when they arrived back home that she realized what was going on, and she immediately reported it and got transferred to another home. She never really cared for that home anyway, everyone in it just used each other for their own gain.

The other time was a boy in high school, named Sol Rivas. He was a master at manipulation, making her feel pity for him and his terrible home life (which actually wasn't so terrible, she later learned). He would ask her and some other friends to hang out, but when she'd get there, it was only her and him. He played it off as "oh well, guess the others couldn't come" and would ask Rey questions to get to know her better. This made her uncomfortable, but she didn't see the harm in just being nice. Sol had said he suffered from severe depression and anxiety before, and she didn't want to push him over the edge. Finally, one day he tried to force himself on her, and she got out of there  _quick._ She'd learned a thing or two about self-defense from being in the foster system, so she was able to get away. After that Sol began to threaten suicide, saying he couldn't live without Rey. She reported it to the police and he went off to get help. She never heard from him after that, but hearing his name made her shudder.

No one had ever been upfront with Rey. It was always manipulation or omission of the truth, with people leading her on in a way she didn't realize until it was too late. No one ever just straight-up asked Rey on a date. No one ever told her they genuinely liked her. 

When Ben asked her out so intentionally, she knew it would be good. Ben was the first romantic interest in her life that was honest with her. He didn't try to exaggerate past events or make her feel bad for him. He didn't put her down or make her feel like she was nothing, like so many other people did. Sure, Rey had her friends who genuinely loved and cared for her, but not in the romantic way that she craved. She was ready to search for a life-partner. Someone she could hopefully marry and have a family with. And when Rey thought about it, she seriously believed Ben could be that for her, and she could be that for him.

When Rey and Nina arrived at the park, they were greeted warmly by Poe and Bernie. Poe's glowing face was a wonderful sight to see!

"Rey! Nina! You're back!" He beamed with his arms held out for a hug.

Rey giggled and hugged him back, letting Nina go to sniff Bernie, who was wagging his stubby-tailed butt in excitement. "Glad to see you both!" Rey said.

"How's Nina done on the walk so far? I assume Ben told you he updated me on everything going on with her?" Poe asked as they both turned to face the two dogs playing in the fenced-in area.

Rey nodded, confirming that Ben had told her they were in contact. "She has been  _loving_ getting to be outside this evening," Rey smiled. "We missed you guys!"

"Well we're glad to see you back, we missed you too. I hope Nina continues to heal and we'll all be back to normal soon!" Poe laughed.

They watched as Nina trotted carefully with Bernie, who had to run faster with his short legs. They could tell Nina was aware of her injury and was careful not to make it worse.

Poe turned to Rey. "Hey, I don't know if it's my place to ask if Ben hasn't already asked you, but do you have plans for Thanksgiving? I know you said you were a foster kid, so who do you usually have Thanksgiving with now that you're in college?"

This was a good point. The college campus closed during Thanksgiving Break, forcing all the students to have to leave their dorms for the week and go somewhere else. It was horribly impractical for students who didn't have families, or even international exchange students whose families were literally across the world, and they didn't celebrate Thanksgiving anyway. Last year, Rey went with Rose and Paige to their house. But Rose hadn't mentioned anything about it at all, and Rey didn't think to ask!

"I'm not sure," Rey pondered. "I usually go with my friend Rose to her house but she hasn't said anything."

Poe nodded in acknowledgement. "Ah okay. Well, again I'm not sure if Ben's already asked you, but I'm sure you're welcome to come have Thanksgiving with us!"

"He hasn't said anything yet. You do Thanksgiving together?" Rey tilted her head, confused.

Poe nodded again. "Yup. My late fiancée and Ben's mom Leia were practically inseparable growing up, and since Ben and I were college roommates, it just sort of became a tradition to all get together. Ben is Leia's only son and her husband Han passed away a few years ago, and her twin brother Luke is in another country. So they don't have much biological family to spend the holidays with." Poe explained.

This was fascinating to Rey. First of all-- _late_ fiancée? Had Poe lost someone dear to him? She was afraid to ask. And second of all--Ben had  _no_ other family besides his mother? Perhaps they were more similar than she realized, lacking much of a biological family to call their own.

"That sounds like fun," Rey responded. "I won't say yes quite yet, just in case I  _am_ going with Rose, but I'll keep it in mind! Thanks!"

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

When Rey and Nina arrived back at Ben's apartment, Nina didn't want to go inside. All she wanted to do was go back out! The air outside must've been so great. Ben had done his best to have the windows open during the evenings so Nina could get some fresh air, but it wasn't the same as actually  _being_ outside.

Once they finally got Nina inside, Ben hung her leash and bag of toys up. He turned to Rey, who was rubbing her hands together and trying to blow warm air on them.

"Was it a lot colder tonight?" He asked, worried by her pale white fingers. It looked like they had no blood in them!

Rey shrugged. "Yeah, not too bad but the wind is definitely getting more bitter."

Ben looked at her, wearing only a light zip-up jacket and fingerless gloves. That was no way to travel out in the cold like that, she'd get sick! If his mother could see her, she'd throw a fit and wrap her up in 80 blankets with some hot chocolate. Then she'd probably never let Rey outside again. The thought of this made Ben chuckle.

"What is it?" Rey raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Nothing," Ben grinned. Then he remembered! "Oh! Hey, so Thanksgiving is next week. Are you going to go with Rose, or do you not have any plans?" Was it too soon for him to ask that? They hadn't even been on their first real date yet. Perhaps that was too much to ask of her.

Rey smiled widely, to Ben's surprise. "Poe said you might ask!" She giggled. "Normally I go with Rose and Paige, but they haven't said anything about it. If you're okay with me joining you and your family..." she stepped forward. "Put me down as a maybe until I can confirm with Rose? In fact, make it a 'hopefully.'" She laughed.

This made Ben's heart feel warm and fuzzy. She wanted to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family! That meant she'd get to meet his mom--he prayed Leia wouldn't embarrass him--and hang out with Poe, who she was already comfortable with, and meet Uncle Lando and his girlfriend Kaasha, who were always entertaining...it could be fun, right? Not a disaster at all?

"Okay, wonderful." Ben grinned. "I'm glad Poe did the asking for me so I didn't mess it up!" He laughed.

Rey smiled as she stepped even closer, looking up at him. "You wouldn't mess it up," she chuckled. "I think you did a great job asking me out last night, so I'm sure you would've asked this very eloquently as well." She winked.

Ben blushed.

There was an awkward silence. A silence where the two of them were standing only inches apart, staring into each other's eyes, saying nothing. It was obvious that they both wanted to do the same thing, but both were afraid of initiating.

Before Ben could realize it, he was raising his hands to place gently on Rey's arms. She accepted and went in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his wide torso. He was surprised for a millisecond, but immediately closed his eyes with a smile and hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head.

A couple of moments--beautiful, endless moments--passed before Rey gently pulled back to look back up at Ben. She kept her arms wrapped around his torso, resting on his hips. He kept his hands resting on her arms as well. "Speaking of our date, we're still on for tomorrow after school, right?" She asked.

Ben blushed again. "O-of course!" He said, surprised that she would even _think_ he might want to cancel. "And if for some reason something happened and we couldn't go out tomorrow night, we'd just pick another night instead." He smiled. "I  _will_ take you on a date no matter what, Rey."

Rey's face lit up and she looked the happiest he'd ever seen her. She closed her eyes and sighed peacefully, resting her chin on his chest. Ben couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair for just a moment.

Suddenly, Nina barked, sitting beside the kitchen cabinet that held her ointment and bandages. Ben and Rey both looked up, startled, realizing it was time to change Nina's bandages. They let go of each other--even though Ben was practically  _begging_ not to--and went over to Nina. Rey patted and kissed Nina on the forehead while Ben grabbed the ointment and bandages, heading over to the couch.

After attending to Nina, Rey realized it was about time she went home to do homework. She hugged Nina goodbye and they headed to the car to go back to Rey's dorm.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

"You  _what?!?!"_ Rose shrieked. "THIS IS SO GREAT!!!!!"

Rey waved her arms. "Calm down, Rose! We don't need the entire school to know I'm going out with a professor!" She whispered loudly.

"Why? Is it against the rules or something? That just makes it even more enticing!!!" Rose squealed from her bed.

Rey honestly wasn't sure if it was against the rules. She didn't really think much about it. The only part she was concerned about was her classmates thinking Ben treated her differently in class or gave her passing grades when she didn't earn them.

"Okay but seriously Rose, what's happening for Thanksgiving? So I can tell Ben if I can go with his family or not." Rey sighed.

Rose bit her lip to hold in another joyous squeal. "I meant to tell you, but Finn wants me to come to Thanksgiving with him and his siblings! He and I are going to cook for everyone since we're the oldest. It'll be like our own little family!"

Rey's face lit up. "That's so exciting!" She realized. "I bet he'll be so glad to see you after all this time."

Rose nodded excitedly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we literally just planned it yesterday and I forgot to let you know! But yes, you should  _totally_ go to Thanksgiving with Ben's family. It'll be  _so_ sweet!!!"

Rey smiled and rolled her eyes a bit at her friend's enthusiasm.

"And you _have_ to let me know what his family is like. Professors don't exactly share that stuff with their students," Rose pointed out.

"Well of course not," Rey laughed. "What would be the point in students getting involved in professors' personal lives?"

Rose looked at her and winked. "You tell me, Miss Dating-Professor-Ren!"

"Shut up!!" Rey giggled, jumping onto Rose's bed and throwing her pillows at her. The two of them laughed.

Rose sighed happily. "Really though, your relationship with him sounds amazing. You're so lucky, Rey. I'm so happy for you."

Rey smiled at her friend's caring words. "Thanks, Rose. And thanks for always being there for me." 

The two of them hugged, then went on to work on their homework and go to bed.


	13. The Date: Part 1

Rey was annoyed at herself for being nervous.

It's not like she didn't already see Ben five days a week anyway. They talked and had dinner at his apartment and even hugged and held hands a few times! There was no need to go out of her way to impress him. In fact, calling tonight's adventure a "date" was more like a formality. But she was still anxious about how it would go.

Since Rey knew she'd just go straight to her date with Ben after his class, she wouldn't have time to get ready right beforehand anyway. Not that she would change much--she never wore makeup or fixed her hair, and usually just wore jeans and a t-shirt. But since she was feeling it today, she decided to go ahead and dress a  _little_ bit nicer, but still comfortably. Rose helped her find an outfit that was thought out but practical that morning before classes began. She ended up going with a gray knit sweater, some jeggings, and the brown boots Rose lent her. It was much cozier than her usual outfits! She even tried to make her hair look somewhat nice by pulling part of it back into a bun and letting the rest fall on her shoulders. She felt good and confident now.

When Rey arrived to her Personal Finance class, her heart was  _racing._ Rose sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder with a big grin across her face. "Like you said, there's nothing to be nervous about! You guys talk and hang out all the time." Rose said reassuringly.

Rey smiled a little and nodded. Then Ben walked into the classroom.

_Oh no,_   _he's hot._ Rey gulped. It seemed that Ben had opted to look a tad nicer today as well. His hair was fixed--it usually was but for some reason it looked extra nice today--and he wore a grayish-blue button-down shirt with a steel gray blazer on top, along with some nice pants. He rarely wore blazers or suit jackets to teach, if Rey remembered correctly. Still wore his glasses though, which made Rey giggle cause she knew he was paranoid about straining his eyes. Still, he looked really good.

Then he took his blazer off to drape across the back of his chair, and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.  _Oh NO, NOT THE ELBOW-SLEEVES!!!!_ Rey screamed internally. What was it about guys rolling their sleeves up to their elbows that made them magically look more attractive?!?!

Rey realized she was staring and wanted to stop, but...they were going on a date tonight! Clearly they were attracted to each other, so  _was_ it really that weird for her to stare? After all, all the other girls were anyway. She could feel their eyes falling on him and it made her even more on edge.

Ben lifted his eyes to look directly at Rey, as if he hadn't intended to look anywhere else. Rey's face went red and she slumped in her chair smiling with her hand on her forehead, and Ben grinned, blinking slowly and turning to the whole class.

Rey did her best to focus during the class and not think about Ben or their date. It was difficult, but she made it through and actually comprehended the lesson and answered questions! When class was dismissed, Rose lingered for a moment. She looked Rey in the eye and placed her hands on Rey's shoulders. "Girl, you got this. You're going to have so much fun! And remember, be safe. If you need  _anything,_ just text or call me. You hear me?" She smiled.

Rey nodded and giggled. "I should be fine, Rose. But thank you for caring so much about me. I'll see you later tonight when I come home."

They both hugged and Rose booked it out of there _fast_ before Ben could approach Rey's desk. When he did, Rey felt her face turn red again.

"Hey," he smiled, "we still on for tonight?"

Rey chuckled. He was just as nervous as she was, she could tell. They had confirmed this date multiple times but they both  _still_ had to make sure it was happening! "I am if you are!" She grinned.

Ben glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was only 4:05pm. "Want to go now, or want to work on your homework a bit before leaving?" He asked hesitantly.

Rey pondered for a moment, then remembered she had her birthday party tomorrow. "I  _would_ say I'd save my homework for tomorrow, but Rose is planning my party. So I should probably get some done now if that's okay?"

Ben nodded. "That's a good plan. I'll just work on some grading until we're ready to leave."

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

It had been  _years_ since Ben's last date. He had only ever been on a couple of others in his life, as he had just never really found anyone worth spending his future with. And the only other times he'd been on a date were with the same selfish, rude girl he had already known from when he was in college. Unlike the other men around him, he didn't see a point in sleeping around or dating random women for the sake of it. He and Poe thankfully both shared the same belief of actually dating and getting married someday, so they never had issues with strange women coming and going when they were roommates.

When Ben saw Rey enter his classroom, he felt his heart skip a beat. It felt like he was in his early 20s again, going on his very first date. But this time it was with a girl he actually liked, instead of a girl who basically forced him into a date with her. So in that case... _had_ he really ever felt this way before? It was a rather unusual feeling, but a welcome one, to be sure.

She looked really nice today. Not that she didn't look nice other days, but today Rey looked very cozy and simply pretty. Ben wanted to just scoop her up and take her home for hot chocolate by the fire. He couldn't help but laugh internally when he saw her blush and slump down into her chair, hoping that meant she was excited for their date.

Ben had hoped the two of them could just go on their date immediately after class, but it was probably smart for Rey to want to stay for a bit to finish homework first. Ben had already planned on grading his papers on Saturday instead, but it didn't hurt to get some grading out of the way now, since he had time. It was probably also good to not head to the coffee shop  _too_ early, as some college students from campus went there to do their homework right after class and before dinner time. Again, not that there was a rule against a student and professor dating--surprisingly--but he didn't want Rey's fellow classmates to judge her or think she was sleeping her way to a higher GPA. And while Ben knew he wasn't even  _remotely_ that sort of person, and neither was Rey, he didn't want to risk that sort of reputation.

It was about 4:55pm when Rey stood up from her desk after packing her bag. Ben immediately threw his pen down to await what she'd say. "Ready to go now?" She asked with a soft smile on her face.

Ben's heart sped up and he smiled. "Absolutely."

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

When the two of them arrived at Ben's apartment, Rey dropped her backpack off by the door as usual and ran to greet Nina. Nina was still healing from her injury, but she was ready to get out and bask in the fresh air! Ben still loved seeing Rey and Nina interact. It was one of his favorite parts of the day, as it made him feel so happy inside. While Rey and Nina cuddled and played for a moment, Ben went to grab a small gift box off the dresser in his room.

He had debated getting Rey a birthday present, since he didn't want to seem like he was buying her affection. After all, he was already paying her to take Nina for a walk, so another gift on top of that might seem like overkill. But he wanted to let her know that he  _cared_ about her as a person, not just a student or employee. He was nervous picking out a gift for her, but he knew it was something she needed anyway so that might help with the awkwardness.

When he reentered the living room with the gift box, Rey paused and looked at him oddly. "What's that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ben cleared his throat. "Today's your birthday, a-and I thought I'd get you something." He stuttered, holding the box out as steadily as he could. "I would give it to you while we're out on our date but it's kind of necessary beforehand with this weather," he chuckled.

Rey stood and looked at the box, taking it in her hands. "You didn't have to do that, taking me out to coffee would've been enough!" She smiled politely.

Ben got worried, thinking he overstepped a boundary. "No, I want to treat you. I want to give you everyth...." he stopped himself and trailed off. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to give her  _everything._

Rey looked at him skeptically, then decided to open the gift. She gasped as she pulled out the coat, hat, scarf, and gloves.

Was that a good gasp or a bad one? Ben couldn't tell. Could it be that she already had those things and just chose not to wear them when she took Nina out? He didn't like seeing her get so cold with the winter coming. Even if she did already have these things, maybe gifting some to her would give her the hint that she needed to take better care of herself when it came to the outside temperatures. 

Rey was staring at the gifts in awe. "I've never owned an actual winter coat or a set of gloves before," she whispered. She ran her fingers along the soft knit yarn of the pastel blue scarf, then held it to her face to rub on her cheeks.

Ben couldn't help but smile. "It's getting much colder out, and I didn't know if you already had any. I thought it made sense to give to you now so you could wear them on our date," he explained.

"I love them!!! Thank you so much, Ben!!" Rey squealed, hopping in place.

Whew, Ben was relieved! It made him so happy to see her reaction. When was the last time someone gave her a meaningful gift? He was sure Rose did. They could always trust Rose to take care of Rey, which he was thankful for. But now he was glad to be another contributor to Rey's happiness.

Ben swiftly grabbed the coat and held it out behind Rey so she could put her arms in. She gladly slid her arms in the sleeves and pulled the sides of the coat around, buttoning it closed. Before Ben could react, Rey spun around and hugged him tightly around his torso. He gently placed his arms back around her and hugged back. He was so happy.

Nina hobbled up with her tail wagging and bopped her head on their legs. Ben and Rey both looked down laughing and pet Nina on the head. "I guess that means it's time to go?" Rey asked Ben, looking into his eyes again.

Ben nodded, turning to reach for Nina's leash. "Let's go, Rey."

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Rey could tell Nina was  _ecstatic_ to be on a walk with both Rey  _and_ Ben. Her tail never stopped wagging! Rey was enjoying it as well. She and Ben walked alongside each other while Nina led the way down the sidewalk. It felt so  _right_ walking beside him, Rey thought. He was so much taller so he had to take smaller steps for her to keep up, but he happily obliged. The two of them walked somewhat close to each other, accidentally brushing arms here and there. Rey just loved it all so much.

As they walked to the coffee shop, they talked about what Rey usually did with Nina on walks. She told about how they'd go through the park for Nina to sniff all the trees, then they'd meet up with Poe and Bernie in the fenced-in dog park area, playing fetch and chatting. Rey looked up to see Ben's face, and he was simply beaming. It seemed to make him happy that she was enjoying her job so much--in fact, she had pretty much forgotten it was even a job. It was the one thing she looked forward to every day! It was good to see Nina recovering so well too.

After a few more minutes, the three of them made it to the coffee shop. It was not too far from the college campus, but not exactly swarming with students either. Ben's apartment was a five minute drive from campus and the coffee shop was about five more minutes further, so not many students would exactly go out of their way to go to this shop. 

But it didn't occur to Rey that some college students may be  _working_ at the coffee shop.

When they arrived, they tied Nina's leash to the pole next to the heated outdoor seating area, opting to eat and drink out there with her after they ordered. When they stepped inside the door together, they both froze for a moment. Rey involuntarily hid behind Ben.

"That girl is in my class--I mean, our class. Your class. With me. Agh, you know what I mean!" Rey whispered harshly.

Ben squinted for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. What's her name? Lusica?" He whispered back.

"Yup," Rey said. "It's not that I don't want to be seen with you, but I also don't want anyone getting the wrong idea..."

Ben reached back with his hand to place on her arm. "I completely understand. How about I order for both of us and you wait outside with Nina anyway?" he whispered, squeezing her arm gently. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Rey nodded, slightly bopping her forehead affectionately on his back and turning to go back out the door.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Ben made his way to the counter and gulped, looking at the menu. He didn't visit this coffee shop often, since he didn't really care for going out by himself. He'd rather just stay home by himself instead! But something about being with Rey made him want to just go out and experience everything in life with her.

"Professor Ren, is that you?" The barista asked. Yup, her name tag said Lucy. 

_Must be a nickname for Lusica,_ Ben thought, knowing for sure she was one of his students. He knew she was because she was one of the girls who tried to dress provocatively in his class. He was pleasantly surprised by her work uniform, covering everything he preferred she'd cover in class too.

Ben cleared his throat. "Yeah," he said plainly, not exactly wanting to make small talk.

Lucy squealed slightly. "It's me, Lucy! I'm in your fifth section of Personal Finance class. I  _really_ love your lectures," she said.

"Um, thank you." Ben said.

There was an awkward silence, one which Ben could tell Lucy was  _not_ a fan of. She looked irritated that this wasn't going better for her. "So...what can I get you, sir?" She finally asked.

Ben decided he'd get him and Rey two different meals and drinks, that way they could try a little bit of each. After ordering, Lucy asked for the name for them to call. "Be--uh, Kylo. Just do Kylo." He stuttered, realizing he didn't need this eager girl to know his real name.

"Just do Kylo. Absolutely," she muttered in a strangely provocative tone, writing his name down. Ben grimaced, feeling severely uncomfortable. After paying for his order, he stood on the other end of the counter to wait for the meal. He took his phone out to pretend to look at it so this Lucy girl wouldn't bother him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a messy doodle for this chapter, it's not my best but it's the idea that counts lol ♥  
> 


	14. The Date: Part 2

Ben tried his best to ignore Lucy's inappropriate comment. He didn't want to let  _anything_ ruin his date with Rey, including an invasive young woman with gross ideas. After a minute or two, Lucy placed his food at the pick-up counter and called his name, Kylo. He shoved his phone in his coat pocket and stepped forward, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl.

"This is quite a lot of food, Professor Ren," Lucy said skeptically as she lingered with her elbows resting on the counter. "But I suppose you need a lot of food to keep up that strong physique of yours." She winked.

_Whyyyyyy._ Ben groaned internally.  _How can she possibly be so forward? Does she have no shame?_ He wondered if he should shut her down by saying he was on a date with someone. But if she saw Rey out the window...maybe he shouldn't.

"Do you work out a lot? I'd like to see that sometime," Lucy continued.

That was it, she was going way too far. "I'm actually ordering for two," Ben blurted out without caring, "I'm on a date, if you must know."

For some reason Ben felt guilty when he saw Lucy's face go pale. But she really shouldn't have been asking such personal questions, right? If she saw him with Rey, he didn't care. He'd address that problem when they came to it. Besides, it wasn't against the school's policy so it really didn't matter. And Rey was a woman of integrity, so it wasn't likely that people would accuse her of taking advantage of anything. He hoped the same for himself, too.

"Oh-uh, I-I understand," Lucy stuttered, embarrassed.

Ben felt bad. As he picked up the trays of food and drinks, he tilted his chin toward her. "Have a good night, Lucy." He said politely as he walked away.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

After going back outside to wait for Ben, Rey untied Nina's leash from the post and they both made their way into the heated outdoor seating area, choosing a table nestled against the fence away from the door. There were metal water bowls set out specifically for dogs, so Rey pulled one over for Nina to drink. Nina happily sat beside the table, sliding her legs forward so she could lay down comfortably. Rey smiled and patted her on the head before settling into her own seat, removing her new gloves to put in her new coat pockets.

Rey honestly wasn't too worried about seeing Lucy in the restaurant. Lucy was a gossip, but Rey knew she wasn't worth gossiping about. It's not like Lucy actually knew her name or who she was, and they didn't share the same social circles. If Lucy  _did_ recognize her from class and decided to do something about it, she hopefully wouldn't have much to go off of.

She sat up straight when she saw Ben backing his way out the door, holding both trays of food. When he made his way to the table and sat the trays down, she stared in awe at the delicious meals before her. "Ooooh, what is this?" She gawked.

Ben loosened his coat to take a seat across from her. He pointed to the sandwich on his left first. "This one is a sort of 'chicken salad' sandwich. It's made from chickpeas, apples, spinach, tomatoes, and dressing." Then he pointed to the dish on his right. "This one is pretty much mac and cheese, but the cheese is made of cashews." Then he sat back in his chair. "As for the drinks, one is a raspberry coffee and the other is peppermint."

Such fancy food! Rey had never met a man so interested in such specific delicacies before. He almost sounded like a "basic white girl" when describing his orders, but she loved it. He clearly cared about his food. "Wait," she paused, "does the sandwich have actual chicken in it or not? And why is the cheese made of cashews instead of milk?"

Ben shrugged. "No chicken, no milk. Not even in the coffee. No animal products for me, I don't see a benefit in them. They do nasty things to your system," he explained.

Rey had never heard of this before, but was fascinated. "I don't know _anyone_ who thinks about that sort of stuff," she said.

"If more people did, maybe they'd be healthier!" Ben chuckled. "Either way, I promise it's really good. I hope you don't have any food allergies?"

Rey smiled. He was so thoughtful, it was insane. "Nope, but now that you mention the milk thing, it  _does_ tend to hurt my stomach. So I guess I won't have to worry about that this time!" She giggled.

They both nodded, and Ben handed her a fork. He explained that they could share a little bit of everything, and Rey  _loved_ that.  _It feels like we're an actual couple,_ she smiled at the thought.

Rey decided to try the mac and cheese first, and it was  _amazing._ It was the best mac and cheese she had ever had, and she couldn't believe it didn't have real cheese!! Ben was happy to see her enjoying the meal, and she was happy to show it.

"So, let's just talk. Is this your first date?" Ben inquired.

Rey swallowed, knowing this topic would inevitably come up. She had already prepared her answer! She was going to tell him everything. No sense in keeping anything secret. "Technically, no. But officially, yes." She said. "This is the first  _real_ date I've actually been on. You're the first one to ever actually straight-up  _ask_ me on a date. I've been on two others in the past, but I was sort of tricked into them," she explained.

Ben sat forward in his seat, listening attentively as Rey went through the entire ordeals with Teedo and Sol. He didn't seem upset or shocked, which was good. He was obviously saddened by both occasions, but didn't interrupt. It was nice.

"Honestly," Rey concluded, "you're the only person to ever take me on a real date, and you're the only person I've ever really felt this way about. I-in a good way," she laughed.

Ben smiled, sitting back in his chair. "Well I'm glad you said yes," he chuckled. "I'm sorry those other things happened to you but I'm glad you're okay. And that you were still open to a date with me!"

_How could I not be?_ Rey thought to herself, remembering how good he looked and how kind he was being right now. "What about you? You're a bit older, have you been on many dates or in any relationships?" She would have been hesitant to ask, but he was so forward about his question that she figured she had the right to ask the same.

"Eh," Ben sighed, taking a sip of the peppermint coffee. "I went out with _one_ girl _._ She kinda forced me into it too. Her name was Keri, and it was back in college. She knew me and Poe and Hux, since we were all in similar classes. We hung out a bit between classes, before--you know--the stuff with Hux and Snoke."

Rey nodded, remembering that whole ordeal. She wondered if Keri was a part of that too?

"I guess she always liked me, and she refused to leave me alone until I agreed to take her out on a date or two. I figured it would calm her down so I took her to dinner and a movie, but all she wanted to do was make out and all that stuff. It felt weird to me for a first date, especially because I didn't really like her." Ben continued.

Rey didn't like the idea of another woman kissing Ben. And she hadn't even kissed him herself!

Ben shrugged. "After the second date and her trying to sleep with me, I told her I was sick of it and wouldn't be seeing her again. She got mad and left, sleeping with some other guy we sort of knew. I don't even remember his name," he said. "But yeah. Other than that, there hasn't been anyone. Poe and I both didn't really care for dating or sleeping around. I knew I wanted a family someday, not some temporary fling."

_Can he get any more perfect??_ Rey was shrieking in her mind. They seemed to have similar ideals when it came to relationships, and even similar prior experiences. This was going so well!

"Well, I can't blame her for liking you," Rey shrugged as she ate some of the sandwich. "Literally half the girls in our class do."

Ben choked on his coffee. "What?!" His eyes widened. "Why??"

Rey burst out laughing. "You mean you haven't noticed?? Even Lucy in there talks about you  _nonstop._ She thinks she's gonna 'win' you or something from all the other girls."

Ben groaned, rolling his eyes. "She  _did_ say some very inappropriate things to me when I was ordering. Guess she doesn't have the gall to say it in class though," he said.

"Oh, she does say it in class," Rey kept giggling. "She just says it quietly. I didn't notice until Rose told me though! Apparently a lot of the girls do!"

Ben put his hand to his forehead. "Why?? Are there not any good guys in their class then?" He wailed.

Rey took a sip of the raspberry coffee. "Oh I'm sure there are, but you  _are_ kind of right there for them all to stare at.  _And_ you're really hot--" she choked.  _Did I seriously just say that??_

She looked up to see Ben's face turning bright red. He didn't say anything, but the corners of his mouth turned up as if he couldn't help but grin. He just took another bite of the mac and cheese.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, like...like I'm objectifying you or anything. I really didn't mean it that way, I...I genuinely think you're really good-looking," Rey stuttered, realizing it may have been too forward. She didn't want to be just like those other girls in class.

Ben's face remained red, but he chuckled and looked at her. "I know you didn't mean it like that. But I  _am_ flattered to know that you're attracted to me," he winked. "I just wish the only girl looking at me in class was you."

Now  _Rey_ was blushing!  _Look at the two of us being idiots,_ she thought.  _We're both just sitting here blushing about how much we like each other._

Ben reached forward and placed his hand on Rey's, squeezing it gently. "You're beautiful, Rey. Inside and out."

_What a cheesy thing to say,_ Rey thought as she proceeded to absolutely melt. She grinned at him, staring into his eyes.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw Lucy glancing out the window in their direction. Her heart stopped for a moment, then she pulled her hand out of Ben's and hid her face. "What do we do if Lucy sees us?" She leaned in whispering. "I don't want to care, and it's not like she even knows me, but..."

Ben leaned forward too. "I'll handle it, don't worry. Besides, it's not against the school's policy for a student and professor to date. My  _mother_ already took the liberty of checking that," he rolled his eyes.

For some reason, hearing Ben say he'd handle everything made Rey feel much better. It was comforting to have him take charge, especially since he was older and more mature. She would never have to worry about anything again, with him caring for her. But he would also be the type to support everything she did, too. And she could care for him as well.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

After finishing up their meal, Ben collected the trash and took it to the trash can right inside the door, placing the used trays on the rack above. He could see Lucy staring at him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't care. He hurried back out to Rey and Nina.

Rey was putting her gloves back on and crouching down to pet Nina. Ben smiled at the sight of the two of them, feeling that this date went very well and he could see many more like it in the future. It was so  _easy_ for them to talk to each other, and it felt like they'd been going out like this for years. Nina was clearly comfortable as well, almost as if the three of them were their own little family. Ben would love that.

Rey and Nina both stood up, and Ben took hold of Nina's leash. "Ready to head back?" He asked.

Rey nodded, adjusting her coat. "Thank you for dinner," she said softly.

"Of course, anytime." Ben smiled.

The three of them walked out the gate of the outdoor seating area, making their way down the sidewalk to head back to Ben's apartment. As they walked, Ben and Rey kept brushing arms again. Suddenly, Rey took hold of Ben's arm and wrapped hers around his. Ben felt a warm twinge in his heart and he pulled his arm closer to him as if to accept the gesture.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Nina immediately trotted over to the fireplace and plopped down on her bed, wagging her tail excitedly. "I guess Nina's wanting to warm up a bit," Ben chuckled as he helped Rey remove her coat and hung it on the hook by the door.

"Can we turn on the fireplace? I don't remember the last time I've just sat by a fire with anyone," Rey asked.

Ben smiled as he removed his own coat. "Of course," he said.

Rey made her way to the couch, kicking her boots off and grabbing the throw blanket off the back and wrapping herself up tight. It seemed like she was at home there, and that made Ben happy. He pet Nina on the head as he prepared the fireplace. After setting the lighter on the mantle and pouring some more food for Nina, Ben took his shoes off and sat down next to Rey on the couch.

"This is nice, I haven't had the fireplace going in years." Ben sighed happily.

"Not even while you're just sitting here grading papers?" Rey asked, glancing over at the stack of papers on the kitchen table.

Ben shook his head. "It's just more enjoyable when there's someone to sit by the fire with," he explained. He looked over to see Rey smiling with her eyes closed, wrapped up in her blanket. She looked _so_ cute.

_I just want to cuddle with her,_ Ben thought. But that would be too soon, he decided. Especially after hearing her previous dating stories, he didn't want to do anything she didn't want.

"Oh! So if the offer still stands, I'd  _love_ to do Thanksgiving with you and your family," Rey said.

Ben's heart sped up. "Absolutely," he said excitedly. "It'll be much more fun with you there."

Rey giggled. "I'm not  _that_ fun," she smiled.

Ben faced her, resting his left arm on the back of the couch. "You're the most interesting person I've ever met," he explained, "and the only person I really want to be around!"

"You don't like being around your family?" Rey questioned.

"No it's not that," Ben shook his head. "They're great, but they're family. We've all been together pretty much since the beginning, but we also have our own separate lives now. I'd rather spend time with someone I want to share life with _all_ the time." Wait...was that too much? Ben paused, realizing his comment practically sounded like a marriage proposal.

Rey beamed. "That makes sense," she closed her eyes again. "I would  _love_ to share life with you."

Ben felt his heart get all warm and fuzzy, and he involuntarily began to lean forward.  _She's so perfect,_ he thought to himself. As he was leaning a bit forward facing her, she turned to him and looked him in the eyes, leaning forward a bit as well.

Ben was gonna go for it.

"Rey..." he whispered, "can--can I kiss you?"

Suddenly Rey's face lit up. She must've been glad he had asked first, unlike the other boys who had tried in the past. Of course he'd ask first, he was a respectable man! Finally, Rey nodded. "Yes, of course," she whispered, realizing she should give an actual verbal answer.

Ben beamed, leaning in slowly and gently pressing his lips to hers. He decided he should be quick, since he didn't want to linger too long and make things go further right off the bat. But kissing her just felt so  _right!_ When he pulled back, his eyes still closed, he felt Rey place her hand on his in the space between them. He opened his eyes slowly to look at her again. He was so happy.

Rey was grinning from ear to ear, gently brushing her thumb across his hand. "You're so lovely," Ben whispered, not daring to tear his eyes away from hers.

"Thank you," Rey blushed. "For that, and the kiss." She giggled. She then scooted closer to him and faced the fire again, closing her eyes. Ben couldn't be happier as he turned to face the fire too, placing his arm that was on the back of the couch over her shoulders instead.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Rey's heart was soaring. Ben was everything she could've possibly asked for! He was kind, caring, and respectful. The fact that he asked if he could kiss her was more attractive than she had expected, and she appreciated his thoughtfulness. She knew he had actually listened when she told her stories of Teedo and Sol, and he didn't want to make her feel like those times again.

Oh, and when they kissed! His lips were so soft!! If only it had been for a little longer. But Rey was happy that Ben didn't linger too long, even though she wanted to. It probably wouldn't be smart to go much further after the first date, even though they'd been getting pretty close for a while now. Everything was going so well, it was unreal.

After a few blissful minutes of silent snuggling by the fire, Rey realized she was beginning to fall asleep. "You'd think that after drinking all that coffee, I'd be wide awake!" She laughed. "Maybe I'm getting sleepy because I'm just so comfortable with you."

She looked up at Ben, who was smiling with his eyes closed too. "Hmm," he chuckled. "Me too. Perhaps it's time I take you home, then?" He looked down at her. "I-I don't want to keep you longer than you want. Plus you have your party tomorrow."

Rey looked into Ben's eyes once more, not wanting to look away. They were in  _very_ close proximity, she could kiss him again if she wanted to. But she didn't for now. "Yeah," she sighed sadly. "I really wish I didn't have to leave, but you're right. Plus I told Rose I'd be back at a decent time tonight," she giggled.

Ben squeezed his arm around her and tilted his head down to kiss the top of her head. "Rose is a good friend," he said. "Let's get you home."

Nina had already fallen asleep by the fire, but when she heard Rey and Ben stand up, she opened her eyes to look at them both lovingly. Rey knew Nina could tell all was well.

Ben helped Rey put her coat on, then she added her new hat, scarf, and gloves. "Seriously, thank you  _so_ much for these gifts. I will use them all the time!" She spun around to show everything off.

"You're very welcome," Ben chuckled. "I do love giving practical gifts. And I knew you'd put them to good use!"

Rey smiled, grabbing her backpack. "Nina, I'll see you later! Thank you for going on our date with us." She waved at the sweet dog who stayed on her bed by the fire. Rey blew her a kiss and Nina wagged her tail happily.

When they made it to Ben's car, Rey closed her eyes calmly. "Tonight was wonderful, Ben." She turned to him as he buckled his seatbelt. "Can we go out again?"

Ben turned to her as he started the car. "We can go out every night if you want," he smiled. "I had a fantastic time too."

Rey beamed and sat back in her seat. "I assume I'm coming back to walk Nina on Monday night, right?" She asked.

"Of course, if you are still wanting to!" Ben nodded.

Rey nodded back. "Absolutely."

When they pulled up to Rey's dorm, Ben decided to go to a parking spot instead of the drop-off area. He parked the car, then turned to Rey. "Thank you so much for going out with me, Rey." He looked directly into her eyes. "I hope you have a wonderful party tomorrow. And happy birthday." He smiled.

"This is the best birthday I've had in a long time," Rey grinned. She turned in her seat to face Ben, sitting on her knees. She leaned in a little bit, placing her hand on the console in between their seats. "Can we kiss again?" She asked.

Ben chuckled. "Of course. You never have to ask me if you don't want," he tilted his head slightly.

Rey smiled and went in for the kiss, this time opting to let it linger a tad longer--but not too long, she needed to get back to her dorm of course!

She felt Ben place his hand on hers, leaning in further to deepen the kiss. Rey's heart was on _fire_ , and she  _gladly_ accepted the move. When she realized they'd been kissing for a few moments now, she gently pulled back and squeezed his hand back as well. Her heart was racing like  _crazy_ now.

"I guess this is goodnight," Rey sighed, wishing the night wasn't over.

Ben pulled her hand up and kissed the top of it gently. "It's okay, Rey. You need to enjoy your time with your friends too. Tonight was wonderful, and I'll see you again on Monday. Maybe I'll even text you over the weekend, if that's okay?"

_He's always asking if things are okay,_ Rey giggled.  _It's cute._ "Of course," she said. "Goodnight Ben, I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodnight, Rey. Happy birthday." He slowly let go of her hand as she pushed the car door open and swung her bag over her shoulder. She couldn't stop smiling as they waved to each other and she closed the car door, turning to head back to her dorm. Ben didn't drive away until he saw that she was inside safely, then he headed back home.

Rey was over the moon, and she couldn't  _wait_ to tell Rose about the evening!


	15. Paycheck

Ben was on autopilot the whole drive home.

When he stepped out of his car, he honestly wasn't quite sure how he got there. _That kiss_ was amazing. Ben touched his fingers to his bottom lip, the feeling of her lips still lingering. He couldn't help but grin.

He walked to his apartment door and opened it, and as he was greeted by a happy Nina, he made his way to the couch and flopped down. "Wow," he sighed out loud. Nina came running to sit beside him, carefully putting her weight on the non-injured leg to hoist herself up onto the couch. Ben laughed as she licked his cheek and he pet her shoulder. "Nina, tonight was good."

Ben sat in blissful silence for just a moment, taking it all in. He was already thinking back to not even an hour earlier, when Rey had her arms wrapped around his as they walked back home from dinner. Everything about it just felt so _right,_ it was insane. Was this what love felt like? Was it too soon for him to think about Rey using that word? He didn't want to be like a lovestruck little boy, instantly head-over-heels after the first date. But _man,_ he couldn't help it. And besides, they'd been getting to know each other for a few months now, since Rey was working for--

wait.

Ben's face flushed as he whipped his head around to look at the kitchen counter. There it was, the envelope with Rey's paycheck for walking Nina.

Her paycheck, that he forgot to give her tonight.

Her _paycheck._

She was still working for him.

A panic rushed through Ben's mind as he stood to retrieve the envelope, standing blankly by the counter. _Am I..._ paying _her to hang out with me?_ Ben realized, horrified.

Surely not. Ben was absolutely _certain_ he wasn't paying her to hang out with him. At least, not from his perspective. By this point, he would hang out with her no matter what, money or not. In fact, he had completely forgotten about the money. Forgotten that he had originally hired Rey to take Nina for walks so she could afford school and not be stressed. Forgotten that he was simply doing her a favor so she could succeed in life and have good memories of college when she got older.

Was he taking that away from her?

Ben ran over the course of events in his mind. She was failing his class and all her other classes since she had to work day and night to pay tuition. Because she had to work so much, she had _no_ social life and _no_ time to focus on school. As a solution, Ben offered her a better job with less hours and higher pay. This would allow her to focus more on school, but also have a social life. But...now, if they date, her social life might develop into only hanging out with _him._ Was he taking advantage of her time?

_Rey_ didn't see this date as a business arrangement, did she?

And if she didn't...would she think _he_ did after he gave her the check post-date? Would him paying her make her think he only saw her as a business opportunity, or something to be exploited? He knew he didn't feel that way, but...he couldn't control what she thought.

But he couldn't just _not_ pay her. She needed to get through school. That was the whole point of the job to begin with.

Ben's head began to spin as he felt his heart rate rise. Before he knew it, he was pulling out his phone and dialing a phone number.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Rose didn't seem too thrilled when Rey made it back to their dorm. In fact, she looked angry.

Rey's heart was still racing from the high of kissing Ben, but seeing Rose's concerning face made her heart race in a different way. "Uh...Rose? What's wrong?"

Rose didn't get up from her bed. Instead, she patted the spot next to her for Rey to come and sit. "You're not gonna be happy," she said gravely.

A pang hit Rey's chest as she dropped her bag to the floor and made her way to the bed. "What is it? Is it Finn? Is he okay?" Rey began to worry.

"No, Finn is fine. It's..." Rose hesitated, "...something going around Twitter right now. I think you better see for yourself."

Rose turned her phone around for Rey to see, scrolling to the top tweet. Rey's heart instantly _dropped_ when she saw the photo attached.

**\------**

**Lucy :* @luvlylusica - 1 hr**

**Just saw Professor Hottie on a date with some chick from PF class. I am FUMING**

**< img >**

**\------**

It was a blurry photo taken through the restaurant window. It showed the back of Ben's head, with Rey's face in full view. Thankfully it was pixelated enough that _maybe_ she would be unrecognizable, especially since she was wearing a hat in the photo. But that didn't mean Lucy would forget her face in person.

Rey didn't say anything, but instead reached to begin scrolling through the replies. Rose immediately yanked the phone back. "No way, I'm not letting you read the replies! It'll only make things worse," she stated.

Rey huffed. "I need to know what they say, Rose! What if someone in the replies recognizes me and says who it is in the picture??" Her eyes grew wider.

Rose held the phone behind her head. "NO, Rey. I won't let you do that to yourself!!"

"Sorry, Rose." Without skipping a beat, Rey used one arm to shove Rose over and the other to yank the phone out of her hand. She immediately began scrolling.

**\------**

**@the_unamo**

**Wow what a slut**

**\------**

**@peeramaso**

**100 bucks says she's sleeping with him to pass the class**

**\------**

**@malarusaurus**

**omg I'm so jealous whyyyy**

**\------**

**@elrikthegreat**

**wait I think she's that girl who sits in the middle of the class all the time**

**\------**

**@poldin_lehuse**

**YEAH I've seen them making eyes at each other! Gross.**

**\------**

**@dopheldmitaka**

**I can't tell what's worse, him targeting a student or her using him to keep her GPA up. Disgusting.**

**\------**

Rey felt her entire body tense up, and she threw the phone down into the blankets. A tear ran down her cheek. "I _knew_ this would happen!" She said shakily, getting up from the bed and walking to the mirror.

"Well that's good then, isn't it?" Rose asked, straightening her blankets out again. "At least it didn't catch you off guard. But Lucy had _no_ right to take that photo. She's a jerk."

"I knew they'd find out and judge me, but I didn't even _think_ about social media!" Rey ripped the ponytail out of her bun, throwing it down onto the vanity counter. "Ben _told_ me he'd handle it if rumors began to spread. But I just figured they'd spread by word of mouth, not on the internet!"

"Well Rey, you're one of the only people I know who doesn't use social media." Rose groaned. "Either way, we can handle this. Ben will take care of it in class and I can defend you on the internet, but you'll have to make sure you stand up for yourself too. If anybody-- _anybody_ calls you a name or says something bad about you, you _have_ to shut it down. You could get kicked out of school if the administration found out you two were dating!"

Rey waved her hand behind her as she hung her head at the mirror. "It's not against the rules, Ben's mom already checked."

Rose raised an eyebrow, trying not to question the mention of Ben's _mom._

"But still," Rey continued, "I'm only a sophomore! I don't want my reputation ruined for the rest of my college career! And if the others find out I'm not only dating him but _working_ for him, what will they say??"

Rose frowned. "That makes it a bit worse," she admitted. "And just to be clear, he's not _paying_ you to date him, right? Like, you're actually dating because you _want_ to?"

Rey spun around, appalled that Rose would even ask such a question. "Of _course_ he's not paying me, and of _course_ we're dating because we actually want to. I have standards, Rose." She huffed.

Rose fell silent, realizing it wasn't helping to talk this through. Rey paused, noticing how harsh she was being. It wasn't fair to Rose for her to act this way. Rose was doing her best to be a good friend, and she'd been so supportive this whole time, how could Rey deny that?

Rey sighed and stepped toward Rose, placing her hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm just freaking out a little."

Rose smiled and placed her hand on top of Rey's, looking her in the eye. "It's okay. I can't imagine how this must feel. You're actually developing a relationship with an _awesome_ guy and this jerk Lucy just comes to ruin it for you cause she's thirsty for your man!! You have every right to feel upset. But we'll make it work, I promise."

Rey smiled back and closed her eyes, feeling a little bit calmer. After a moment of silence, she looked up at her best friend. "Oh hey, so Ben and I kissed tonight. _Twice._ "

"GIRL SHUT UP TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT."

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Ben sat on the edge of his bed as he talked on the phone.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to take this job away from her, because she needs it. But...I think I might be falling in love with her." He paused, realizing how easy it was to say.

Leia sighed on the other end. "If she cares about you, she'll understand. You don't want a job putting a strain on your relationship, trust me." She explained. "I can ask around about other job opportunities for her if you'd like. Something that's not in the family, but better than a typical job."

"She won't accept a handout like that," Ben shook his head. "I mean, I guess she accepted it from me but she was more desperate then."

"Not a handout at all. I'm going to do it because I care about this girl, son." Leia said warmly. "I haven't even met her, but I can already tell she's wonderful! And she deserves to have people that look out for her. From what you've told me, she's not used to having people like that."

She wasn't wrong. Ben's heart began to ache at the thought of Rey being virtually alone for her entire life. He wasn't about to abandon her like that, and if his own family was willing to help out, maybe that's what needed to happen. "When should I tell her?" Ben asked, dreading the idea of telling Rey she couldn't take Nina out for nightly walks anymore. He already knew there was no way they could abandon their feelings for each other and remain on a strictly platonic, professional level. So the only option was to remove the "professional" part. He knew how much she loved Nina, though. But at least on a relationship level, walks with Nina could still be included.

"You need to tell her as soon as possible, so she's not caught off guard," said Leia. "Let her enjoy her time with friends this weekend, but you need to tell her on Monday for sure. And don't forget the paycheck! Just explain everything like you told me, and it'll be fine."

Ben sighed. Honesty _was_ the best policy, and it made the most sense for him to just lay everything out exactly the way he was processing it. It was the only way Rey would _hopefully_ understand. He prayed she wouldn't be upset with him.

After finishing up the phone call with his mother, Ben changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed. He couldn't stop stressing about Rey and what their future might hold.

He didn't sleep much that night.

 


	16. Plan

_**\- Rey | 11:15am -** _

**Hey.**

_**\- Ben | 11:16am -** _

**Hey.**

_**\- Rey | 11:16am -** _

**Sooo last night was awesome,  
**

**thanks again for the date :)**

Rey figured it'd be nicer to start with something positive before saying the next thing.

_**\- Ben | 11:17am -** _

**I agree. And of course, I  
**

**can't wait to go on another :)**

Oh good, he seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

_**\- Rey | 11:18am -** _

**...**

**So I wanted to talk about**

**something. Don't freak out,**

**I just...we need to talk.**

Silence.

_**\- Ben | 11:20am -** _

**Is everything okay?  
**

_**\- Rey | 11:20am -** _

**Well, yes and no. It would  
**

**be easier to talk in person.**

...Rey really wanted to discuss the issue about Lucy right away, but today was Saturday. It was her birthday party with her friends, and she didn't want to pull Ben out of his apartment on the weekend. But...this was kind of urgent. Rey wasn't going to be able to rest until they addressed the issue.

_**\- Ben | 11:21am -** _

**Want to meet up? I can swing  
**

**by and pick you up and we could**

**go somewhere.**

**...**

**But you have your party in**

**less than an hour, don't you?**

_**\- Rey | 11:22am -** _

**Yeah, true. And idk how long  
**

**our conversation will be.**

_**\- Ben | 11:23am -** _

**...**

**Is it about something bad?**

**Please tell me you're okay.**

Rey needed to talk to him immediately. It wasn't impossible for her friends to have already heard of the Twitter incident, and they'd probably ask her about it at the party. She had to think quick, and be on top of the situation before it got ahead of her.

Maybe she should invite him to the party...

...no, that'd make it worse, wouldn't it? A grown man ten years older than her attending a birthday party with a bunch of college kids. That wouldn't look good. But then again...

This could allow _her_ to set the precedent. _She_ could be the one to show her friends their relationship before they had a chance to assume anything negative about her or him.

_**\- Ben | 11:26am -** _

**Rey?**

**You're worrying me.**

Yes, that'd work. She'd invite him to talk and he'd show up to the party, and she could explain things to her friends before they had a chance to judge her. And besides, since it wasn't against the rules for a student and professor to date, she might as well show him off like any other boyfriend--

Boyfriend....they'd only been on one date!

And yet, she felt ready to call him that, if he'd let her.

_**\- Ben | 11:28am -** _

**Rey, are you okay?  
**

**Please answer.**

_**\- Rey | 11:28am -** _

**Sorry, I was just thinking.  
**

**I'm okay, but we do need**

**to talk. Come to my party?**

_**\- Ben | 11:29am -** _

**Is that really my place?  
**

**I don't want your friends**

**feeling uncomfortable.**

_**\- Rey | 11:29am -** _

**No, it needs to happen.  
**

**I'll explain when you**

**get here. Please, meet us**

**at the Tosche Arcade at**

**noon. I'll find you there.**

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Ben wasn't sure if his lack of sleep showed in his text messages, but he hadn't wanted Rey to worry. But apparently she already did. Did she realize the issue with their relationship too? Perhaps it would be good for them to share these thoughts, then maybe discussing it would be easier. Ben couldn't help but still feel uneasy, though.

Since it was Saturday, Ben already had on a plain gray t-shirt and jeans. He figured the outfit would suffice for a casual outing at the arcade, so he simply grabbed his cardigan sweater and coat to keep warm, then picked up his car keys. He patted Nina's head on the way out, promising her he'd be back soon.

When he arrived at the Tosche Arcade, Ben was hit with a strange sense of nostalgia. He and Poe had gone there a couple of times during college, but it was when they hung around Hux and Keri, along with some others like Phasma and DJ. The sounds and smells were all too familiar. The blaring video game sound effects and smashing of buttons made Ben chuckle. Greasy french fries and sticky soda spills made Ben's stomach turn, but hey, it was all part of the experience.

He had decided to arrive to the arcade a few minutes after noon, so as not to get there before Rey and her friends. He wasn't sure how her friends would react to seeing him, so he figured it'd be best for Rey to bring him to them. He scanned the room for that lovely face of hers, and before he knew it, she was striding toward him from the Dance Dance Revolution setup.

She didn't look very happy, but she still smiled. It was such a comforting sight. "There you are," she shouted over the arcade noises. "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

Ben realized the bags under his eyes and grimaced. "I didn't sleep much last night. I'm guessing for the same reason you wanted to talk about?"

Rey's expression sank. "Oh no. So you saw the posts too?"

"Wait, what?" Ben shook his head. "What posts?"

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Rey couldn't help but notice how nice Ben looked, dressed the most casual she'd ever seen him. It made her feel something weird inside. But that wasn't something she could focus on right now.

She probably should've known he wouldn't see the Twitter posts. After all, he was almost 30, and probably didn't use any social media other than Facebook, considering his introverted personality. He was probably only friends with his mother and uncle on there anyway, Rey thought. But still, if he didn't know what she was talking about...what was _he_ talking about?

She needed to get Lucy out of the way first, before she asked more questions.

"Lucy snapped a picture of us on our date last night," Rey blurted out. "She posted it on Twitter and everyone in our class is assuming the worst! She doesn't know who I am but some of the others are figuring it out. They're calling us both horrible things, Ben--"

Rey looked up to see Ben with an expression she'd _never_ witnessed before. He looked absolutely _furious._ Anger mixed with shock, actually. They both stood by the arcade counter, staring at each other.

"Ben..." Rey placed a hand on his bicep. Ben brought his hand to his forehead.

"How?" He shook his head profusely. "Why? _Why_ in the world would she do that? Does she have nothing better to do??"

Rey sighed. "I should've predicted it. I'm so stupid. I don't use social media, so Rose had to show me. Why didn't I think someone would post about it on the internet?? Stupid..." she grumbled.

"Rey, you're not stupid. I'll address it in class on Monday for sure. I'll make my own Twitter account now just to report that girl and get her banned, if it's that important to her," Ben nodded. "I'm not going to let this happen. We need to shut it down as soon as possible. _No one_ is going to ruin your reputation."

Wow, Rey didn't realize how protective he'd be. It was...well, it did things.

"What did they call us? What did they call _you?_ _"_ Ben was dying to know, as if he needed it to fuel his anger more.

Rey shook her head. "I don't think it's good for us to focus on--"

_"What did they call you?"_ Ben asked again, this time more aggressively.

"A s...slut...." Rey stuttered.

Ben clenched his fist so hard it began to turn red. Rey began to worry. Did he have an angry side she didn't know about? Was she getting herself into something worse than she realized?

Finally Ben released his fist and sighed heavily. Suddenly he was grabbing her by the shoulders, pulling her in close and hugging her tight. "I won't let _anyone_ call you that again," he said, this time much more softly.

Rey began to relax her body, realizing she had tensed up in fear of what Ben might do. She turned her face inward to his warm chest, breathing in his scent for a moment. Then she looked up at him, rubbing her hands on his arms to calm his body. "I think I know how we can stay ahead of the gossip, though." She said.

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

Ben was still taking slow, deep breaths as Rey led him to her friends, holding his hand gently. He was hesitant to go forward with her plan, but he had to admit it was a pretty good idea. If they just treated their relationship like any other romantic relationship, perhaps the rumors would stop. They could take charge of what was being said about them as long as they were smart.

He hadn't gotten that angry in a _long_ time, and was relieved when he managed to control it.

_"There_ you guys are! You two were taking forever!" Rose shouted as they approached. She turned to Ben, giving him a smile. He couldn't help but feel like it was forced. What did she, Rey's best friend, think of all this? "Soooo," Rose turned to Rey, "are you gonna introduce everyone?"

Ben glanced at Rey, who was blushing. He had to admit she was so cute, even when things weren't going right. "Oh yeah," she chuckled. "Ben, you've already met Rose. And this," she gestured to the other girls, "is Connix, Torra, and Tam. Connix is in class with me and Rose, and Torra and Tam are seniors. Everybody, this is Ben!"

Rose smiled and waved pleasantly, and Ben decided she probably wasn't upset with him, which was good. Connix seemed confused, but smiled politely. Torra and Tam simply waved like nothing was weird, which was nice. "Nice to meet you all," Ben said. Oh, this was _so_ awkward.

Rey must've sensed his discomfort, as she stepped in to speak more. "Ben and I are dating. He's my...." she paused for a moment, looking up at him. Was she about to say what he thought she was going to say? She looked like she wanted to, but instead she reached for his hand and trailed off.

Would it be too soon to start using those words? Ben didn't think so. Besides, he practically said he _loved_ her to his mom on the phone last night. And he wanted to believe he was mature enough to know love when he felt it...right? "I'm her...boyfriend." Ben said softly, glancing down at her to see if she approved.

She smiled, squeezing his hand gently. She approved.

Connix still looked confused, glancing back and forth between them. "Wait, really??" She blurted out. "How did I miss this??"

Rey giggled, still holding Ben's hand. He was feeling much better about all of this. "We thought we should be discreet, but then we realized it's probably better to just be open about it. That way no one gets any wrong ideas," she explained perfectly.

"Good for you," Torra chimed in. "I always thought you seemed like a nice guy, Prof--I mean, Ben. Tam and I had you for Personal Finance three years ago! We always enjoyed your lectures," she smiled genuinely. "Rey picked a good one!"

Ben couldn't help but feel himself blush. He wasn't sure why Rey's friends' approval mattered to him, but it was so nice.

"There's been some gossip going around since last night about their relationship," Rose stated plainly. "But please don't believe any of it."

Ben was still grateful for Rose, being such a good friend. Perhaps the two of them could be friends too.

"I promise we're dating because we genuinely like each other! Not as some 'agreement' to help me pass my classes," Rey laughed.

Suddenly, Ben let out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he had. That statement right there meant that Rey _wasn't_ just dating him for the money or the grades. He was rejoicing!

But he still needed to talk to her about her job, and he didn't want to ruin her birthday party.

"Well, I don't want to ruin your fun. I should probably go," Ben stated as he squeezed Rey's hand one more time before letting go.

"Nonsense!" Tam shouted happily. "You should totally stay, if Rey is okay with it. If you're wanting your relationship to be normal, hang out with us like it's normal! We promise we won't bite!"

Ben looked down at Rey, seeking an answer from her. He didn't do great in social situations, but Tam was right. Besides, if any other students saw them together _with_ more students who approved, perhaps it'd calm the rumors down. Rey must've thought the same thing, because she smiled up at Ben and nodded. "If you're okay with it, I'd love for you to stay."

Sighing at her eager, beautiful face, Ben agreed to stay.

He did his best to be as normal as possible, playing games and eating birthday cake and taking group selfies with the girls when they asked. Selfies are weird.


	17. Shut It Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we're back! First of all, I want to apologize for the long unplanned hiatus. Life has gotten pretty busy for me with work, family, and some medical stuff. I just haven't had the time or energy to focus on reading OR writing fic lately :( I've missed this story so much though! Also, I'm sorry for not responding to comments lately. Another thing I couldn't focus on with busy life! I hope you all understand and are willing to stick with me through the rest of this story! I do have a plan for how the rest of it goes, but just a warning: if I miss a couple of details here and there that were previously mentioned, please cut me some slack lol! I reread everything so I should be okay but I honestly don't have the best memory when it comes to details haha. I apologize if my writing's a bit rusty too!
> 
> I'm so thankful for all your kind words and support of this fic so far, and I hope you enjoy it as it continues! Here we go! ♥

Monday rolled around. Rey was not looking forward to it.

Even though she and Ben had devised what seemed to be a fool-proof plan, she couldn't help but worry how people might treat her with the rumors going around. She knew Rose was taking care of the social media aspect, and Ben was preparing to shut down the negativity in class that day. But Rey wasn't sure how she'd handle it if someone said something about it to her face.

She kept a relatively low profile the whole day. She wore a black hoodie under the new coat Ben had given her, but opted not to wear the hat and scarf since they were in the photo Lucy had shared. Only pulling the hood down for classes and keeping her hair in her face, she managed to go unnoticed. It's not like she was some celebrity or something. She _highly_ doubted more than 20 or 30 people in her entire college even knew who she was.

Then it was time for Personal Finance class.

Rey decided to wait and meet up with Rose and Connix outside the building before heading into the classroom. They figured this would be a good start to entering what may be a battle zone in a few minutes, depending on if Lucy had made it to class yet or not.

 _Maybe she'll be out sick today?_ Rey hoped. But she knew that even if Lucy wasn't there, her ability to spread rumors had already gone into effect.

When the three of them made their way to their seats, Rey kept her head down. She didn't dare look around to see if anyone was looking at her, but Rose's faint whimper was enough to let Rey know people were staring. She soon began to hear the nasty whispers and scoffs.

"Alright everyone, let's get started." The beautiful, deep, calming voice of Ben's ran through Rey's ears and into her soul. She had almost forgotten this was his class! His voice caught her attention and she looked up promptly to see his face. His soft, kind, comforting face. She could feel her heart melt for just a second.

Rey and Ben had already discussed when Ben would shut down the rumors. He was going to wait until the end of class, so it didn't stir up any unnecessary drama or distraction for those students who had no idea what was going on. The rumor probably hadn't spread that far anyway, so it didn't make sense to make it a huge deal at the beginning of class. Rey tried not to focus on it as Ben continued to teach.

About halfway through the class, Ben opened the floor to questions. Most questions were relevant to the lecture, but of course there was that one kid whose mind was already on the Thanksgiving Break starting on Wednesday. He raised his hand and Ben called on him. "Are we going to have any homework during the break?" He asked, hoping the answer would be no.

Ben chuckled. "I've decided that since you all work so hard on your assignments for my class, and since other professors might be assigning you projects for the break, no. I will not be giving you any homework for the break." The class cheered.

Then Lucy spoke up.

"I bet you're just doing that so you have more time to spend with your _favorite student._ " She scoffed. "She needs those extra hours to sleep with you to keep her grades up, right?" The couple of friends around her giggled.

Rey's heart stopped. Was Lucy really _that_ shameless? She could feel her face turn red as she sank in her seat. Her eyes quickly darted to Ben to see what he'd do. She hoped he wouldn't lash out in a physical way.

Ben's fist began to clench, but he stopped himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to collect himself. Then he spoke loudly. "It has come to my attention that Lusica has started some nasty rumors about me and one of your classmates. While I feel sorry for you, Lucy, that you have such a sad life to feel the need to hurt others, I can also say that your words are disappointing and completely false. It is none of your business who I am in a relationship with--a _happy, mutual, consenting_ relationship, I might add--and because you are unable to act professional in a college setting, I am now going to give you all an assignment for the break. _All_ of you." He glanced at Rey, implying he wasn't going to cut her any slack so that he didn't show favoritism.

Rey felt slightly relieved as she could read the "sorry" in his eyes. She knew he felt bad for making her do homework over the break she was about to spend with him! But it didn't bother her.

The whole class groaned. "Way to go, Lucy." One kid sighed. Lucy's face went red.

"I-I'm sure the administration would _love_ to hear that you're dating a student," she tried to fight back.

Ben smiled deviously. "It is perfectly legal and permitted with our school policy. Bold of you to assume I didn't do my research when she and I started talking."

Rey covered her mouth to hide her grin.

"Either way, this discussion is not for class. It is not for _any_ time. My personal affairs and the personal affairs of your classmate are none of your business, and I recommend you worry about your own life." Ben shrugged. "Now, let's continue with the lesson."

 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

 

He wasn't going to lie. Ben was pretty proud of his response to Lucy's nasty words. He had rehearsed what he was going to say in his head all day, thinking up every possible scenario. Thankfully, this was one of them. He figured Lucy would have the audacity to say something before class was over, and he was prepared. He just hoped Rey approved of his response. The way she hid her smile at the end gave him a little boost of confidence, knowing she appreciated his efforts.

He couldn't wait to talk to her alone again.

In his mind, that was it. The problem was dealt with, and there wouldn't be any more issues. It seemed pretty simple, right?

The end of class couldn't come soon enough. When it was over, Rey took her time packing her stuff up with Rose and Connix. Ben figured she probably wanted to stay after to talk with him, but didn't want to seem too eager in front of her classmates. He also appreciated Rose and Connix sticking by her. But then...Lucy wasn't leaving. She remained in her seat with her arms crossed.

Annoyed, Ben cleared his throat and forced politeness. "Did you have a question, Lucy?" He asked in an overly-pleasant tone.

Lucy looked like she had prepared a whole speech in her head, just like Ben had for his response earlier. She looked about ready to scream at him. She took a big breath as if she was about to speak, then closed her mouth, uncrossing her arms. She grabbed the top of her desk angrily as she stood up with a huff, aggressively picking up her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder. Then she muttered something indecipherable.

"Excuse me?" Ben tilted his head from where he was standing at the front of the room, his arms now crossed instead of hers.

"I _said,_ " she emphasized, "I can't _believe_ someone as hot as you would go for a plain piece of junk like _her,_ when someone better suited for you is _right here!_ " She yelled, pointing to Rey and then gesturing to herself.

Ben's mind almost went blank. What was he supposed to _say_ to something like that? He began to raise his voice and point accusingly. "You need a reality check, ma'am. Your attitude is ugly and disgusting, and the way you flaunt yourself is equally as trashy. Leave my classroom, _now._ " He was _fuming._

Lucy just glared at him and stormed out.

Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He couldn't believe someone could be so cruel. Turning toward Rey and her friends, he froze.

She was crying.

A wave of panic surged through Ben's mind and body. He wanted to run to her and hold her and tell her how wrong Lucy was. But Rose and Connix were already comforting her with their arms around her.

"Rey," he said softly, stepping in their direction and reaching his hand out.

She didn't respond.

"Rey, she's wrong. She's a sad excuse for a respectable woman, you know that. She's angry and she'll say whatever she can to get what she wants." He began rambling quietly.

Rose held a hand up. "It's not that," she sighed. Then she pulled out her phone to show Ben the photo on it.

**\-----**

**Lucy :* @luvlylusica - 30 mins  
**

**This is the slut sleeping with Prof Ren. What a sorry excuse for a woman. She's so ugly.  
**

**< img >**

**\-----**

This time it was a much clearer photo of Rey, taken from across the classroom not even an hour ago.

"She also got Rey's phone number from the dorm directory and tweeted it out," Rose explained solemnly. "Now people are sending Rey nasty texts."

Ben's eyes widened. Were _all_ young people this horrible and disgusting?? Is this what younger generations had to look up to?? He reached to grab Rey's phone off her desk so he could see the texts. Rey stopped him and snatched the phone away, out of his reach.

"They're not worth looking at," she sighed, sounding defeated. Another tear ran down her cheek as she sniffled a bit. Then she looked Ben in the eye. "I thought I could do this, I thought it'd be fine. But it's worse than I thought. I don't think I can handle it," her voice cracked.

No, no, no. She wasn't...breaking up with him, was she? Everything was happening so quickly, Ben was having a hard time comprehending it all. He reached his hand out to place lovingly on her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"I'm just gonna turn my phone off for a while and go home," she sighed. "Can Nina go without a walk for tonight?" She asked, trying to be considerate.

Ben's expression sank even more. He nodded slightly. "Yeah, she'll be okay. But..." he wasn't sure how to ask. "Are we...?"

Rey tried to force a small smile, just to be polite. "I just need space right now. Guess our plan to act normal isn't going to work. I'll talk to you tomorrow after class but right now I need to be alone for a bit." She said it so plainly, it almost hurt Ben to hear.

This started to freak Ben out, but he maintained his composure. "Okay," he stepped back. Then he looked to Rose, while still talking to Rey. "I'll check in on you tomorrow--if you're okay with that." _Please take care of her,_ he mouthed to Rose. She nodded in understanding.

This day didn't end the way Ben had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES I'm rusty. Sorry if the chapter's a bit choppy today haha. But your wonderful comments and kind responses fuel my motivation for this story! I never thought anyone would enjoy my writing so I really appreciate you all!! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a fic writer but I had a cool dream about this story so I decided to expand on it! Hope you enjoy ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
